I'm No Good
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: With John Winchester gone and Dean knowing a secret that John had told him. Tensions are bound to run high between Andi, Dean, and Sam especially when secrets are being held between them. It's bound to cause problems in the end. Part 2 of A Woman of Letters.
1. Dean's Dying

I'm No Good

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: With John Winchester gone and Dean knowing a secret that John had told him. Tensions are bound to run high between Andi, Dean, and Sam especially when secrets are being held between them. It's bound to cause problems in the end. Part 2 of A Woman of Letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Andi and her family.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Season 2 which I named I'm No Good. This is a sequel to See You Again. So I'm hoping that you guys like this story as much as you guys liked the last one. I'm hoping that you guys will be ready for the twists and turns in this story because I have a feeling that the ride is going to get bumpy. Recap from the last story John, Andi, Sam, and Dean had been involved in a car accident and things are about to change. When one of the boys is in trouble from the accident, John makes the choice to do something that he knows he won't regret. But what will it mean to the two younger hunters? Without further ado Chapter 1 of I'm No Good.

 **Chapter 1**

Dean's Dying

"Sam will you slow down…" Andi said as she rushed after the younger Winchester brother. She was cursing her short legs wishing that she could keep up with the long strides of the taller Winchester brother. She knew that he was worried about Dean since both him and his father had been admitted into the hospital. She had gotten a few scratches on her face from the flying glass and had her arm in a sling from a dislocated shoulder, the same arm had a white cast over it.

Sam stopped outside of Dean's room in the doorway. He breathed heavily as he looked at his brother's broken body lying there on the hospital bed with tubes attached to him to keep him alive.

Andi stood behind Sam with a sad look on her face.

"Sammy! Andi! You both look good. Considering." Dean said standing in front of them even though they couldn't see him.

"Oh, no." Sam said softly as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Andi wrapped her left arm around Sam giving him a hug the best she could. She couldn't believe that the older Winchester brother was in a hospital bed hanging on for dear life.

"Man, tell me you can hear me." Dean said looking at Sam. "One of you please. How's dad? Is he okay?" Dean looked at his younger brother again. "Come on you're psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!"

The doctor entered the room and looked at the two young hunters that stood in the room with Dean's body. "You're father's awake. You and your girlfriend can go and see him if you like."

Andi didn't bother correcting the doctor with the mistake of being called Sam's girlfriend. After all she still had her arm around him trying to offer him some comfort.

"Thank god." Dean said in relief. At least their father was awake and alive.

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked as he turned to look over at the doctor. He was hoping to hear some good news about his brother.

"Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema." The doctor explained to the two young hunters.

"Well, what can we do?"

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked back at Dean's body with her lips pursed together.

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up."

"If?" Sam asked his eyes going wide. Was there really that chance of his brother not waking up?

"I have to be honest…"

"Oh screw you, Doc, I'm waking up." Dean grumbled from where he stood.

"Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations."

Andi looked up at Sam with a worried look knowing that he was fairly torn from what the doctor had told him. She didn't even know what she could do to help him out.

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on me. Sam?"

SPNSPN

Andi stood next to Sam as John awkwardly pulled something from his wallet. Her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Here. Give them my insurance." John said handing the card over to Sam.

Sam took the card and looked at it. A small smile came to his lips. "Elroy McGillicutty?"

"And his two loving sons. So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?" John asked his youngest son. He wanted to know how his eldest was doing.

"Nothing. Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him."

"We'll look for someone."

"Yeah."

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line unsure of what to say.

"But Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone." John said giving his youngest a dose of hardcore reality.

"Why not?" Sam asked in confusion. "I found that faith healer before."

"Alright, that was, that was one in a million."

"So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Sam questioned narrowing his hazel eyes at his father.

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat as Sam began to argue with his father.

"No, I said we'd look. Alright? I'll check under every stone." John looked into Sam's eyes. "Where's the Colt?"

Andi pursed her lips together. John was worried about the Colt than his eldest who was laying in a hospital bed and was dying.

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?" Sam questioned looking at his father like he had done and lost his damn mind.

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83."

"Alright. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"Andi already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place."

Andi nodded her head to what Sam had said.

"Alright. You two go and meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt, and bring it back to me. And you two watch out for hospital security."

"I think we've got it covered." Sam said as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey. Here." John said stopping Sam from going out of the room with Andi. "I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me."

Sam took the list from his father and looked at it. "Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

"Protection." John said lying to his youngest.

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line. She knew that something wasn't right.

"Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't." John said lying to his youngest son, knowing the truth. He didn't want Sam to know though due to the dangers.

Andi let out a soft sigh. "Come on Sam… we have to go and meet up with Bobby before it is too late and he decides what to do with the car."

The two young hunters left the room leaving John to think.

Andi put her hands in her pockets as she walked. She had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen and what ever it was, it left a bad taste in her mouth. But she couldn't tell Sam that because it would make him wonder why she had such a feeling.

SPNSPN

Andi and Sam arrived at the junkyard looking at the poor mangled car that use to be Dean's pride and joy.

Andi bit her lower lip as she looked at it.

Sam let out a soft groan. "Oh man. Dean is gonna be pissed."

Bobby looked at Sam and Andi. "Look, Sam." He said talking to the younger Winchester. "This… this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap."

"No." Sam said shaking his head. He wasn't about to allow Bobby to do that. "Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging."

"Bobby." Andi said looking at the older man with a hurt look in her eyes. "Listen to Sam."

Sam looked at Andi and saw the look in her eyes. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes in a long time. "If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on…"

Bobby looked at Sam and Andi seeing the looks on their faces. "Okay." He said quietly. "You got it."

"Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him." Sam said handing the list over to Bobby.

Bobby looked at it and a frown came to his lips. "What's John want with this?"

"Protection from the demon?"

Bobby gave him a look.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing, it's just, uh…"

"Bobby? What's going on?"

Andi looked at Bobby knowing that the older man would tell Sam exactly what the ingredients were for, and she knew that there was going to be a quick fall out between the two of them again. That was something that she didn't wish to see, not when Dean was pretty much on his deathbed.

SPNSPN

Sam stalked into John's room carrying the duffel bag over his shoulder.

Andi had a hard time to keep up with him. "Jesus Sam will you slow down."

Dean met them at the door. He still wasn't that use to being outside of his own body. He just hoped that one of them could hear them. What ever was in the hospital was causing problems and they needed to hurry and hunt it down. "Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear men, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing. Sam!"

Andi pursed her lips together as Sam remained silent. She knew that it was bad and Sam's anger was on the rise and she knew that the younger Winchester was going to end up exploding at John about the whole thing.

"You're quiet." John said looking at them.

Andi looked over at John with wide eyes knowing fully well enough that was exactly what would set Sam right on edge.

Sam turned towards his father throwing the bagr onto the bed with a harsh crash. His lips curled back in a snarl. "Did you think I would not find out?" He hissed at his father.

"What are you talking about?" John asked calmly looking at his youngest.

"This stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!"

"I have a plan, Sam."

Eva looked down at her feet pursing her lips together.

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"No, no, no, guys don't do this!" Dean said in shock watching his family fall apart. He looked at Andi and saw that she was doing nothing to try and stop them from fighting. He didn't want her to get involved in the family drama any ways. He knew Andi wouldn't be able to sait the two of them fighting by putting her two-cents in.

"Don't tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean."

Andi looked nervously between the two of the fighting Winchesters. She absolutely was scared of the whole ordeal between the two of them. In ways it reminded her of why she had left England.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

Andi quickly slipped out of the room closing her eyes.

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too."

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now."

"Go to hell."

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong…."

Andi blinked a few times as nurses and doctors ran past her.

"Something's going on out there."

Sam came out of the room and looked at Andi.

Andi nodded her head. "I'll come with you." She said to him.

Sam took off down the hall with Andi hot on his heels. Sam stopped in his tracks when he stopped outside of Dean's room. He gripped the doorway as he watched them trying to resuscitating his brother. "No…" He whispered softly.

Andi looked on behind Sam with wide cognac eyes. She couldn't believe that this was happening to Dean. The doctor had said that there was a good chance that he wouldn't awaken… but this? This was pure hell. Andi reached her uncasted hand out to Sam and touched his arm lightly.

Sam turned around facing her.

Andi wrapped her arm around him trying her best to give him some comfort in what was happening inside of the room. "Dean's a strong fighter Sam. He'll fight this." She said hoping that she was right about this. The last thing that Sam needed was losing his brother so close together of his girlfriend, Jessica. "I promise Sam."

Sam held onto her crying trying his best to hold himself together. This was just too much for him. He just wasn't quite ready to lose Dean this way. Not after what they had already been through. Sam turned his head blinking a few times in confusion.

Andi looked at Sam worried. "Sam?" She asked confusion laced in her voice.

"I swore…"

"What Sam?" Andi asked tilting her head to the side in even more confusion.

The monitors slowed down and quieted to a steady beep.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." The nurse told the doctor.

Sam shook his head. "Never mind."

Andi looked at Sam with worry. "Sam… I know that there is something wrong… what is it?" She said lightly touching his face making him look at her.

Sam's hazel eyes bored into her cognac eyes.

"What happened?" She asked smoothing her hand carefully over his cheek that was starting to get a five o'clock stubble across it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sam said letting out a soft puff of breath. He wasn't even sure if he believed it.

"Try me." Andi said softly, her tone pleading with him to tell her.

"I swore I felt something."

"Like something touching you besides me?"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Meaning I think I might have felt Dean."

"Dean? No, Sam that's not possible." Andi said shaking her head.

"I'm just telling you what I felt."

"I haven't heard of this in years Sam…" Andi said pursing her lips together into a thin line. She hadn't heard of something like this happening in years. Usually the person was deemed crazy when they talked like that. "Maybe we should talk to John… tell him what happened."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and then slowly nodded his head. "Right."

SPNSPN

John eyed his youngest son with a look of confusion as Andi stood next to Sam after he explained what had happened near Dean's room. "What do you mean, you felt something?"

"I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it… But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?"

"Anything's possible."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sam said slowly walking towards the door.

Andi's eyes went wide as Sam went towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta pick something up. I'll be back with Andi." Sam said grabbing onto Andi's good hand and leading her towards the door.

"Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay."

Sam nodded his head leaving the room with Andi.

Andi looked at Sam with wide eyes. "What the hell are you thinking Sam?"

"A spirit board."

Andi's eyes went wide. "A Ouija board? Don't tell me your serious of using one of those."

"It's the only way to talk to Dean."

Andi let out a groan. "You do know that there is more than one spirit that can come through those boards Sam… and not all of them good."

"It's the only shot we have Andi."

Andi let out a soft groan. "Alright. But if a bad spirit comes through that board, I'm going to be bloody pissed off at you."

Sam let out a soft chuckle. "Live a little Andi. Aren't you that girl anymore that liked getting into trouble."

Andi smacked Sam's arm lightly. "So nice of you to remember that I liked to cause trouble Samuel."

SPNSPN

Sam slowly came into Dean's room clutching a brown paper bag close to his torso as he came in. His lips pursed together into a thin line.

Andi slowly came in with him, her hand in her pocket, and nervously looking around the room in worry.

"Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk." He said pulling out a box that was labeled 'Mystical Talking Board'. "I already heard a lot out of Andi telling me I was insane for getting this."

Andi let out a soft scoff looking at the younger Winchester as he took a seat on the floor setting up the 'Mystical Talking Board'.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Dean complained as he watched his brother set it up. "She had every right to yell at you for this Sammy."

"Dean? Dean, are you here?" Sam asked hopeful that the board would work.

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." Dean said taking a seat across from Sam. "I don't see why you don't stop him on this Andi. Alright, Sam. This isn't going to work."

Sam's hands were already on the pointer as Dean placed his fingers on it and it slowly slid to 'Yes'. Sam let out a gasp his eyes going wide.

Andi let out a soft breath of relief seeing that Dean was the one that was answering Sam and not some other spirit.

"I'll be damned." Dean said in shock.

Sam laughed in relief. "It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean."

"Damn straight." Dean said with a scoff. He knew that they wouldn't be able to handle anything without him no matter how trained up both Andi and Sam were. He put his fingers on the pointer again trying to relay the message to Sam.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?"

The pointer slid to 'Yes'.

"What the hell could he be hunting?" Andi said voicing her concern. "This is a bloody hospital."

"Do, do you know what it is?" Sam questioned.

"One question at a time, guys." Dean complained hearing both of their questions.

"What is it?" Sam questioned again hoping that Dean would be able to tell them what he was hunting.

The pointer slid around the board spelling R-E-A-P-E-R.

"A reaper. Dean. Is it after you?"

The pointer slid to 'Yes'.

Andi let out a soft gasp.

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it." Sam said pursing his lips together. He knew that this was dangerous for Dean to be hunting after the thing that could very well kill him if he wasn't careful.

"Yeah, you can't kill death." Dean said shaking his head knowing that his brother couldn't see him or hear him or even Andi hearing or seeing him. He knew that he was in trouble.

"Man, you're, um…"

"I'm screwed, Sam."

"No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way." Sam stood up and began to pace back and forth. "There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do." Sam said leaving the room.

Andi let out a groan. "A reaper... Sam!" Andi ran out of the room after him cursing him as she went to catch up with the taller Winchester.

Sam entered the room of his father and saw that the bed was empty.

Andi stopped behind him. "Sam?"

"He's gone."

Andi let out a frustrated groan. "That bloody bastard."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that this was a bad thing. Sam picked up his father's journal.

Andi looked at Sam. "Now what?" She questioned softly her voice laced over with concern.

He held his father's journal close to his chest. "We go back to Dean's room." He said heading out the door.

Andi let out a soft breath and turned on her heels following Sam down the hall. She couldn't help, but wonder where John had gone. It made her truly nervous of what he was planning on doing.

The two of them returned to Dean's room in pure silence.

Sam sat on the edge of his brother's bed. "Hey. So Dad wasn't in his room. But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something in here." Sam said opening the journal up and began to leaf through it. He glanced up at his brother's unconscious form. He was hoping that he would be able to help Dean where he could.

Andi pursed her lips together. "Sam." She called out softly.

Sam stopped leafing through the journal for a few seconds looking at Andi. "Yeah, Andi?"

"I'm going to see if I can find John. See if you can find anything on Reapers." She said softly hoping that Sam didn't mind her hunting for John. "I can't stand around and do nothing Sam."

"Yeah. Call me if you find him."

Andi nodded her head. "Of course Sam." Andi said as she walked out of the room. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. Reapers were dangerous creatures and if they were anything like the last one that they had faced, then well they certainly were in trouble.

SPNSPN

Andi pursed her lips together as she walked down another hallway looking for the Winchester Matriarch. "Oh bloody hell where could you have wandered off John." She said with a groan as she looked around. She almost jumped out of her skin when her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw it said 'M'. She let out a soft sigh and answered it. "What do you want?" She snapped answering her cell phone.

" _Sounds like you are having a bad day there love." M said in a concerned tone._

"Oh don't call me love." Andi hissed into her phone as she walked in the halls trying to find John. "What the bloody hell do you want? I'm kind of doing something important. So make it quick."

" _I forgot you had claws when you wanted, Andera. That's why you were so good at being one of us."_

"Shut up. I was never one of you. Not ever since someone on the team almost got me killed." She said as she turned down another hallway.

" _I need you to return home, Andrea."_

"I'm not coming home. You don't need me there. How many times do you have to please with me?"

" _The higher ups are beginning to get upset with you, Andrea."_

"Let the higher ups get bloody pissed off. I don't care." She heard a beep on her phone and she pulled her phone away seeing that it was Sam trying to call her. "I have to go."

" _Andrea…"_

Andi switched to Sam's call. "Sam what is it?" She asked in concern, hoping that something bad didn't happen to Dean.

" _Dean's awake." Sam said softly into the phone._

"He's awake… how?"

" _I don't know… did you find dad?"_

"I haven't Sam. I'm sorry." Andi said apologizing to Sam. She felt terrible that she hadn't found John yet.

" _Can you come back to Dean's room?"_

"Of course Sam. I'll be right there." She said softly hanging up her phone. She slipped it into her pocket and turned quickly on her heels rushing back towards where she had come from. Part of her was thankful that Dean was awake, but there was that sinking feeling inside of her chest that something wasn't right.

SPNSPN

Andi stood in the room with Sam, her lips pursed together into a thin line.

"I can't explain it. The edemas vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good." The doctor looked at Dean. "You have some kind of angel watching over you."

"Thanks, doc." Dean said offering the doctor a smile.

The doctor left the room leaving the three of them to talk.

"So you said a Reaper was after me?" Dean question worry evident in his voice as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head.

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Sam asked looking at Dean in concern.

Dean shook his head. "No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong."

There was a knock on the door causing the three young hunters to turn their heads to see John hovering in the doorway.

"How are you feeling, dude?" John asked as he came into the room.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters." John said offering his eldest son a small smile.

"Where were you last night?" Sam said his tone harsh. "Andi spent most of the night looking for you since you had disappeared."

"I had some things to take care of."

"That's real specific John." Andi said in a huff looking at him agitated that he had done this.

"Come on, guys." Dean said looking at them. He couldn't understand why Andi and Sam were having such issues with John wandering off. It was normal for John to wander off.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam questioned wanting to make sure that his father didn't go after the demon.

"No." John said shaking his head.

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat looking at John. She really didn't believe what John was saying.

"You know, why I don't believe you right now?" Sam said looking at his father having the worst feeling that his father had done something.

"Can we not fight? You know half the time we're fighting. I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads, Sammy. I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

Sam looked at his father with wide eyes. "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little , son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine with Andi?"

Sam let out a soft breath. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." He looked at Andi. "Come on." He said softly.

Andi nodded her head. "Alright." She said following Sam out of the room.

"There's something going on that he doesn't want me to know." Sam said softly as he walked with Andi.

Andi let out a soft breath following him. "You think that he's done something?"

"I don't know." He said softly.

SPNSPN

Sam stood in the doorway of the room that he and Andi had found John in and now they were trying to save him.

Andi stood behind Dean and Sam with her lips pursed together knowing that this was bad.

The nurse tried to push them out of the room. "No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean said pleading with the nurse. "Come on."

"Okay stop compressions."

"Come on, come on." Dean said brokenly pleading for his father to come back.

"Still no pulse."

"Okay that's it everybody. I'll call it. Time of death. 10:41 AM."

Andi looked at Sam and Dean with a sad look. She knew that they were going to be taking this hard. She had lost her father and she could understand how the brothers felt since she had no father. She had no idea what to say to them. She didn't think anything that she would say would calm them down any after losing the man that had been in their lives for as long as they had been.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of I'm No Good. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I hope that I'll have the next chapter up soon. If there is anything that you would like to see in future chapters please let me know. Any ideas will help spark new ideas. I know that this chapter was a bit generic I know some of you are still wondering who M is. I promise that it will be revealed at some point of who he is besides Andi's ex-boyfriend. Until next time.


	2. Phobia

Authoress Notes: Welcome to Chapter 2 of I'm No Good. In the last chapter John had done something and he had passed away. Sam, Dean, and Andi have no idea what John had done, but Dean feels rather empty. With Sam finding a message on one of John's phones it leads them to a Roadhouse. What's the worst that could happen? Without further ado Chapter 2 of I'm No Good.

 **Chapter 2**

Phobia

Sam, Andi, Dean stood behind John's burning funeral pyre. Their hands in their pockets as they watched. Sam was near tears fidgeting some next to his older brother,while Dean stood there looking into the flames silently, and Andi kept biting her lip waiting for John to pop up on that pyre saying that he was alright, even though she knew it wasn't possible.

Andi was sad for the boys that they had to go through that of losing their father in the hospital, but the other emotion that was swirling inside of her; was anger. Anger that John hadn't told her what had happened to her father. The yellow-eyed demon that was inside of John had told her that much and she knew that demons sometimes didn't lie.

"Before he… before, did he say anything to you? About anything?" Sam asked as a few tears slid from his eyes, fidgeting even more as he looked at his older brother hoping that Dean would be able to shed some light on everything.

"No. Nothing." Dean said not even looking at Sam, his eyes still glued the pyre, his mind reeling from what John had told him. He didn't want to tell Sam or Andi about what John had told him just yet. Neither one of them were ready for that.

SPNSPN

One week went by after John's funeral and Dean was busy underneath his car working on it. He had been working on it all week. After countless attempts of trying to keep Andi away from working with him on the car he had broken down and allowed her to help here and there on the car.

Andi was leaning over the motor compartment checking the insides of the hood to make sure that things were being well placed to make sure that the car would be running properly when Dean started his precious baby up. "You know you really should thank Sam for saving your precious car Dean." She said as she began to tighten a bolt up.

"And why would you say that?" Dean questioned grunting a little bit from under the car.

"Oh that's attractive." Andi said with a scoff as she continued to work. "Because Bobby was about to junk your baby. Sam made sure that Bobby didn't do that. So quit treating your brother like it is his fault of what happened to baby."

Dean rolled his eyes from where he laid under the car working on it. He knew that Andi had a point, but it still bothered him that his precious baby had gotten wrecked and he wasn't the one that had driven it. "Remind me again why I have you helping me?"

Andi scoffed a little bit. "Because hm… in a roundabout way this is what you called me a ruddy bitch that can't keep her nose out of your business?" She said moving slightly to look at his feet that stuck out from under the car. Her face had grease spots on it from her rubbing her face. "And I was just being an annoying person knowing that it would take you a while to work on her. A little help always does some wonders." She shrugged her shoulders. "And I thought that it would help that you had I dunno someone to talk to if you needed."

Dean let out a soft scoff as he continued to work on the under part of the car.

Sam slowly came up to the two working hunters. "How's the car coming along?" Sam asked curiously to his older brother.

"Slow." Dean said as he continued to work.

"Yeah? Need any help?" Sam asked hopeful that Dean would allow him to help on the car even though he knew nothing about working on a car.

Dean dropped something heavy. "What, you under a hood? I'll pass. It's bad enough with Andi wanting to help out."

"Hey!" Andi said scolding the older Winchester brother.

Sam let out a soft breath after hearing Dean say that. Ouch that kind of hurt that he didn't want his help. "Need anything else, then?"

Dean pushed himself out from under the car. "Stop it, Sam." Dean said wiping his hands onto his pants.

"Stop what?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise."

Andi shook her head lightly and backed away from the car looking at the two brothers in disbelief. She had the strangest feeling that Dean was hiding what he was truly feeling.

Sam let out a soft breath. "Alright, Dean, it's just… we've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up dad once."

"You know what? You're right. Come here." Dean said narrowing his eyes at Sam opening his arms up. "I'm just going to lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance."

"Don't patronize me, Dean. Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?" Dean snapped causing Andi to shake her head at him.

"Say something alright? Hell, say anything!" Sam said raising his voice. "Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head stiffly.

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally do it… oh. No wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only that I can do? Is I can work on the car." Dean said crouching by his car and going right back to work.

Andi shook her head lightly. "Miserable. That's exactly what you are Dean." Andi said as she put the tools down that she held. She wiped her hands on her pants. "I'm done trying to help you. You need to quit being this way." She turned on her heels to leave the brother's to talk it out.

"Well, we've got something alright?" Sam said with a huff.

Andi stopped in her tracks hearing Sam say that. She turned a little bit looking at Sam. How could they even have something that would help them find the yellow-eyed demon?

Sam pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "It's what I came here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this." Sam said putting it onto speaker and handed it over to Dean who slowly got up to his feet, reluctantly taking it from Sam.

" _John, it's Ellen. Again." Ellen let out a sigh. "Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me."_

"That message is four months old." Sam explained to Andi and Dean.

"Dad save that chick's message for four months?" Dean asked in confusion wondering why John would do that.

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head.

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?" Dean asked in confusion.

"No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address."

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars." Dean said letting out a huff.

Andi let out a soft scof knowing that this idea of Dean's was probably not going to be the best idea that he had. Plus the name Ellen… well… it was ringing a bell in Andi's mind and she couldn't remember from where it was from.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled a beat-up, poorly maintained minivan outside of the Roadhouse Saloon. Dean got out of the van and groaned as Sam and Andi got out of the minivan as well. "This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!"

Andi rolled her eyes at Dean's ranting knowing that it probably would last a while since it was the only vehicle that Bobby had running at the time.

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam said scoffing a little bit at the way that his elder brother was acting. He thought that Dean was acting very much like a child when it came to driving the minivan here, all because Dean was so use to driving his Baby and his Baby was in the mists of getting repaired all thanks to his own fault with a demon crashing an eighteen wheeler into it.

The three of them looked around the area seeing that no one was really around..

"Hello? Anybody here?" Sam asked hoping that this trip wasn't a waste for them.

"Hey. You bring the, uh,"

"Of course." Sam tossed something to his brother who in turn catches it.

They slowly walked inside of the saloon and it was eerily quiet. A light bulb went out as they walked into the saloon. They went to the back and saw a man passed out on the bar sleeping.

"Hey, buddy." Sam saw that he didn't move from where he was laying. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah…"

"Gee I wonder what bloody gave you that idea… He is male after all." Andi said with a slight huff as Sam went into the back to look around.

Dean went down the step and stopped suddenly closing his eyes as he felt a point of a gun touching his back. "Oh god, please let that be a rifle." He murmured softly in hopes that it truly was a gun. The last thing that he needed was someone getting frisky with him here. Not with everything that had happened so far. He heard the cocking of the rifle and he knew right away that he had been right.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." A female voice rang out from behind him.

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do…" He turned quickly grabbing the gun and cocking it at her. "That."

The blonde haired woman punched him in the face, quickly taking back the rifle that had been taken away from her by Dean.

Dean doubled over holding his nose that was now bleeding from the quick shot that the blonde had taken on him. "Sam! Andi! Need some help in here. I can't see, I can't even see." He muttered the last part to himself.

Sam back into the room slowly with his hands on his head. "Sorry, Dean. I can't right now. I'm a… little tied up." He nodded his head towards Ellen that was behind him with a handgun pointed at his head.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" The brown haired woman asked in confusion.

"Yeah Ellen that's them." Andi said as she leaned against the bar.

"Son of a bitch." Ellen said letting out a soft breath.

"Mom, you know these guys?" The blonde haired girl asked her mother hoping that was the case.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." Ellen slowly lowered the gun. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo."

Jo lowered her rifle and Dean smiled at her. "Hey."

"You're not going to hit me again are you?"

Andi shook her head lightly. "Come on tosser let's get that nose looked at." She said walking over to Dean grabbing his arm and leading him towards the bar.

"And where the hell were you?" Dean demanded looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Unlike you two… I know not to go poking around… it get's a gun pointed at you every time." Andi said as Dean went to the bar.

Ellen brought over a towel to Dean that was filled with ice. "Here you go."

"Thanks. You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" Dean questioned as he put the ice on his face where Jo had hit him.

Andi pursed her lips together of wondering what Ellen had called John for.

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it." She pointed out like it was an obvious thing in the world to her.

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean questioned his interest peaking a little bit.

Andi rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Hey, I just run a saloon."

"Hunters are known to pass in now and again." Andi said as she took a seat at the bar running a hand through her hair letting out a soft breath.

Ellen nodded her head at what Andi had said. "Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?"

"You'd have to ask him that."

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…" Ellen stopped when she realized something was off. And it wasn't a good thing either. "He didn't send you."

Dean looked down and then back at Sam.

"He's alright, isn't he?"

Sam took a breath knowing that this was a hard thing to mention. "No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean said softly not wanting to admit how broken he was inside.

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really, lady, I'm fine."

"Dean Winchester… what the bloody hell has gotten into you? You don't need to bite her head off." Andi said snapping at Dean. She didn't like the idea that Dean was treating Ellen this way.

Ellen gave Andi a soft look. "It's good to see you back in here roaming around kiddo."

Andi turned to Ellen and offered the older woman a soft smile. Andi nodded her head slowly knowing that it had been a while since Ellen had seen her.

"If you can help, we could use all the help we can get." Sam said looking at Ellen hoping that she would be able to help them out with this.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked in confusion wondering who Ash was.

"Ash!"

The man passed out on the bar jerked awake and sat up, flailing around off of the bar. "What? It closin' time?"

"That's Ash?" Sam asked looking at the mullet haired man that had woken up most likely from a drunken stupor.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius." Jo said with a smile.

Andi pursed her lips together unsure about this whole thing.

SPNSPN

A brown folder was slapped down onto the bar. Sam and Ash sat next to one another while Andi and Dean stood behind them.

Jo stood on the other side of the bar pouring glasses of water.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean grumbled a little bit. Smack! A yelp came from Dean causing him to turn and look at Andi who was shaking her hand out.

"I like you." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." Dean said as he rubbed the back of his head where Andi had hit him at.

"Just give him a chance." Jo said shaking her head lightly.

"That's Dean for you. Always judging before he gets to know someone." Andi said letting out a soft scoff.

Dean sat down and opened the folder. "Alright. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you can make of it, since Andi here couldn't."

Andi rolled her eyes as Dean said that. Even though she had been with John when he had been collecting some of the information, she couldn't make head nor tails out of it and she had been frustrated about it.

Ash pulled out the papers and started to go through them. He shook his head. "Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

Andi looked at Ash. "John could."

Sam nodded his head at what Andi had said. He knew that she knew because she had been with him before she had joined up with him and Dean.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun."

Sam let out a huff looking at Ash. "Can you track it or not?"

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me... fifty one hours." Ash said in thought,hoping that he had given himself enough time to do the job. He got up from the chair that he sat in.

"Hey, man?" Dean called out causing Ash to stop and look at him.

"Yeah."

"I, uh, I dig the haircut."

"All business up front, party in the back." Ash said leaving.

Jo walked by Dean swaying her hips a little bit teasing Dean. Dean tiredly got up out of his seat and followed her leaving Andi and Sam together.

Sam noticed something sitting on the counter. "Hey, Ellen, what is that?"

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we…" She began thinking that Sam was talking about the scanner that was on the counter.

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder." Sam said correcting what he had said prior.

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want." She took the folder from the wall and brought it over to Sam.

Andi took a seat next to Sam her lips pursed together into a thin line as she saw what was written in red marker. _Couple Murdered, Child left alive. Medford, Wisc._

The two younger hunters looked at the file.

Andi looked at Sam and she bit her lower lip. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Thinking that it might be a case. Hey Ellen."

Ellen looked over at Sam.

"I think we will take this case." Sam looked to where his brother was with Jo. "Dean, come here, check this out."

Dean let out a groan and came over to where the two younger hunters were. "Yeah."

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt."

"Yeah. So?" Dean said slightly confused wondering what Sam wanted.

"So, I told her we'd check it out." Sam said looking at his brother.

Andi nodded her head.

SPNSPN

Dean drove the minivan towards where the case was. Sam sat next to him with the research on his lap. While Andi sat in the back with a cigarette between her fingers smoking it trying to relax some.

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean said looking over at his brother, knowing that Sam had a fear of clowns.

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually."

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Andi asked as she leaned forward in the minivan as she ashed her cigarette.

"Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean questioned as he gripped the wheel in his hands.

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course."

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?"

"Oh, give me a break."

Dean laughed lightly making fun of his brother's fear. "You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying." Sam said pointing out Dean's fear.

"Planes crash!" Dean said defending himself.

"And apparently clowns kill!"

"Boys please." Andi said trying to get the brothers to stop fighting.

Dean let out a sigh knowing that Andi would probably smack them upside the head if they didn't stop fighting. "So these types of murders, they ever happen before?"

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales." Sam said reading the file.

"It's weird, though, I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town." Andi said thinking remembering what the case file had said.

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?"

"Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them." Dean said thinking his lips pursing together in thought.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam said leaning back in his chair letting out a soft breath.

"Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job." Dean said looking over at his brother. "You and Andi both were."

"So?"

Andi remained quiet knowing that this talk was more between the brothers and she didn't need to throw her two cents in.

"It's just... not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt." Dean said looking over at his brother.

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do." Sam admitted softly knowing that was what their father would have done.

"What Dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothin'." Dean said letting out a baited breath.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled up outside of the carnival the brakes squeaking a little bit as he pulled to a stop.

The three of them saw detectives talking to some of the carnies that worked there.

"Check it out. Five-oh." Dean said as he got out of the minivan.

Sam stood with his hands in his pockets as a three-foot-tall woman in a clown uniform walked past him. He froze in fear.

Andi slowly walked up to him as the woman passed him.

Dean approached the two of them. "Did you get her number?"

Sam scowled at his brother. "More murders?"

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them."

"Who figured a clown."

Dean gave his brother a weird look.

"What?"

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything."

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything."

"Oh, good, that's nice and... inconspicuous. Bloody hell. There's no way that is going to work." Andi said rubbing her face a little bit.

Dean noticed a 'Help Wanted… S. Cooper' sign not to far from them. "I guess we'll just have to blend in."

"Blend in? Are you kidding me? You want us to try to join in with the carnies?" Andi asked with wide eyes.

SPNSPN

They walked through the carnival hunting for where Mr. Cooper might have been.

Dean saw a man throwing knives at a target and they were all landing near the bulls-eye. "Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?"

The blind man turned to where Dean was at. "What is that, some kind of joke?" He pulled his sunglasses off revealing that he was blind.

Dean's eyes went wide. "Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry."

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?"

Dean looked at Andi and Sam. "Wanna give me a little help here?" He questioned the both of them quietly.

"Not really." Sam said shaking his head.

Dean looked at Andi.

"Oh no don't look at me."

"Hey man, is there a problem?" A male voice rang out.

Dean turned and looked down seeing an extremely short man with a red cape around his neck.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people."

"No, I don't, I…" Dean said trying his best to explain himself.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding."

"Little?! You son of a bitch!"

"No, no, no, no! I'm just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?"

The two younger hunters laughed lightly at Dean's misfortune.

"Please?"

SPNSPN

Mr. Cooper looked at the three of them. "You guys picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat."

Dean looked at the available chair, he took notice that one was normal and the other was pink with a giant clown face on it. He beat Sam to the normal chair.

Sam scowled at his brother as he gingerly sat down on the chair.

Andi shook her head lightly.

"We've got all kinds of local trouble." Mr. Cooper continued.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked curiously looking at Mr. Cooper.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam said lying easily hoping that Mr. Cooper would believe it.

"Yeah." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Doing what? Ride jockeys? Butcher? ANS men and woman?" Mr. Cooper asked looking at them with a wondering gaze.

"Yeah, it's, uh, little bit of everything, I guess."

Andi looked at Sam knowing that he had fallen into a hole that he wouldn't be able to get out of. He should've been more careful picking his words.

Mr. Cooper looked at the three of them wearily. "You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?"

"Nope. But we really need the work. Oh, and uh, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady." Dean said trying to get them in by saying that.

Mr. Cooper looked at a photo that was taken in black and white. "You see that picture? That's my daddy."

"You look just like him." Sam admitted as he looked at the photo.

"He was in the business. Ran a freak show. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you three? You should go to school. Find a couple of girls. Have two point five kids. Live regular."

Dean went to open his mouth, but noticed his brother leaning forward with a serious look in his eyes.

"Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." Sam said in a serious tone.

Andi and Dean looked at Sam with a wondering look. Neither one of them knew that Sam was going to say that and he sounded like he had meant it too.

SPNSPN

"Huh." Dean said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Sam asked looking at his brother with a wondering look.

Andi pursed her lips together keeping quiet knowing that it wasn't really her place to say anything. She knew that Dean wanted to say something to his younger brother. Her cell phone began to ring and she looked at the ID. She looked at both of the brothers and slipped away easily. She quickly answered it. "Bobby, what is it?"

" _I thought I would call and check on you three idjits. Since you three haven't come back yet." Bobby's gruff voice rang over the other end of the phone._

Andi let out a soft chuckle. "Sorry about that Bobby." Andi said softly as she kicked at some of the gravel with her brown boots. "We had gotten to the roadhouse and Sam decided to take on a case with a killer clown."

 _Bobby let out a soft sigh. "How are those boys doing?"_

Andi let out a soft breath as she closed her cognac eyes. She knew that Bobby was going to ask that question wondering how the brothers were and honestly… she didn't know what to tell Bobby.

" _Andi?"_

"I'm still here Bobby."

" _How are the boys?" He asked again hoping to get an answer out of Andi. He truly worried about Sam and Dean… and now he was becoming concerned about Andi._

Andi ran a hand through her hair pursing her lips together into a thin line. "Sam seems to be okay for now… and Dean… he's hiding his feelings pretty well." She let out a soft huff. "He won't tell Sam or myself how he is feeling since John's death. At least Sam came and talked to me about how he was feeling." She kicked at the gravel. "They're a mess."

" _I wouldn't have doubted it." Bobby said with a soft sigh. "And how are you holding up?"_

Andi let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about me Bobby. I'll be fine. As always. But I have to go… we're working on a case."

" _Just be safe out there."_

"Always are." She slowly hung up her cell phone and let out a soft breath. She just hoped that they would be able to finish this case without too much of a problem.

SPNSPN

Andi's lips were pursed together as she cleaned up the ground with a broom and pan dressed in a red 'Cooper Carnival' jacket over her black tank top. Her phone began to ring and she pull it out of the tight pocket of her jeans. She looked at the id and saw that it was Sam. "Hey Sam."

" _Hey, Andi."_

"What is it Sam?"

" _I think I might have found something."_

"What?" Andi asked as she stopped cleaning.

" _A skeleton."_

"Human skeleton?"

" _In the funhouse. Listen… I told this to Dean… what if the spirit isn't attached to a curse object… what if it's attached to its own remains?"_

"Well did it give off any EMF?"

" _No…"_

"I'll be over in a few minutes okay? I'll meet up with you and Dean." She said before hanging up her cell phone slipping it into her pocket.

SPNSPN

Andi was sound asleep in the backseat of the van while Sam and Dean was watching the house.

Sam let out a huff. "Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown."

Dean scoffed. "I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real." He pulled out his gun and cocked it.

Sam grabbed it and pushed Dean's hands down. "Keep that down!"

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what."

"What?"

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?"

"Something like that." Dean shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns."

"Shhh… you're going to end up waking her." Sam said looking at the backseat looking at Andi who was curled up on her side. He had to admit that she looked calm and peaceful. She needed it because he had heard her up late at night at Bobby's and it concerned him. Perhaps it was because of the Yellow Eyed Demon saying something while he had been possessing his father and it had spooked her.

SPNSPN

The three hunters grabbed their items out of the minivan that was parked on the side of the road including the license plates.

Andi shook her head remembering Sam and Dean running back to the van.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"I don't wanna take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway."

They started walking down the road.

"Well, one thing's for sure." Dean said grabbing his bag tightly in his hands.

"What's that?" Andi asked in confusion wondering what was going through Dean's mind.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid."

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope." Sam cleared his throat and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash'll know something. Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way." Dean said scoffing a bit.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?"

Dean nodded his head casually.

Sam lowered his phone looking at Dean. "Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?"

Andi pursed her lips together as she walked slowly.

"I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, it's crap."

"Oh, god."

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

"You know what, back off, alright? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to."

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?"

Sam swallowed looking away from his brother upset.

Andi let out a soft breath stopping in her tracks turning looking at the brothers.

"I'm going to call Ellen." Sam said walking away from them.

Andi let out a soft breath and looked at Dean. "You really done it Dean." She said softly. "He's trying to be a good brother… he's trying to be there for you and you're pushing him away."

"We're not starting this Andi!" He yelled at her.

Andi jumped looking at Dean with wide eyes. She shook her head lightly. "Never mind." She said letting out a soft huff. "We're only trying to help." She said as she turned on her heels walking towards where Sam was.

Dean let out a soft breath and began following them.

"Thanks a lot." Sam hung up the phone looking at his brother and Andi. "Rakshasa."

"What's that?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite 'em in."

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"What else you find out?"

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Nice."

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81"

"Right. Probably more before that."

"Hey Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?"

"Cooper?"

"Cooper."

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him."

"You think maybe it was him?"

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Ellen say how to kill him?"

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass."

Andi nodded her head remembering what she had read in a book about those creatures.

"I think I know where to get one of those."

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him."

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy."

The three of them smiled at one another.

"All right, I'll round up the blade, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs." Dean said looking at Sam.

"I'll go with Sam." Andi said softly voicing what she was going to do. She wasn't about to be close to Dean not with him snapping at her earlier. She could very much tell that he was upset, but he didn't need to take it out on the people that cared about him.

SPNSPN

Sam easily picked the lock of Cooper's trailer and slowly went inside with Andi.

Sam pulled out a pocket knife and sliced open the mattress.

The two of them froze when they heard a shotgun cocking and the two of them slowly turned seeing Mr. Cooper there pointing the gun at them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

SPNSPN

Andi and Sam saw Dean running.

"Hey!" Sam called out to his brother.

"Hey."

"So, Cooper thinks Andi and I are Peeping Toms, but it's not him."

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere."

"Well, did you get the -"

"The brass blades? No. No, it's just been one of those days."

"I got an idea. Come on."

Andi looked at bit worried when Sam said that.

The three of them entered the fun house. The door slammed between Andi and Dean leaving Sam separated from them.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he tried to budge the door.

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?" Sam yelled telling them what to do.

Andi and Dean rushed around to find the maze that Sam had told them to find. The two of them found it easily and found Sam.

"Hey." Dean said looking at his brother who was pulling at the pipe from the organ.

"Hey! Where is it?" Sam asked as he continued to pull at the pipe.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" A knife flies past Dean, pinning his sleeve to the wall. Another one pins his wrist. "Sam!"

A knife went flying and pinned Andi's leg to the wall scratching her causing her to scream a little.

Sam pulled the pipe all the way off and stalks forward slowly. A knife flies past his head and he dodged it. "Guys, where is he?"

"I don't know!" Dean said as he reached up and pulled on a lever causing more steam to pour from the pipe organ, giving a vague shape to the invisible attacker, which makes him see it. "Sam, behind you! Behind you!"

Sam stabbed the pipe behind him without looking. He turned and saw it buried in the still-invisible creature, blood pouring from the wound.

Dean managed to free himself.

Andi leaned down tugging at the knife that was embedded in the wall and in her jeans. She threw the knife to the ground.

They look to where it's fallen and see only empty clothes and a bloody pipe.

"I hate funhouses." Dean said as he caught his breath.

Andi let out a soft scoff.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi sat at the bar as Ellen laid down a few beers for them.

"You guys did a hell of a job. You boys' father would be proud." Ellen said looking at the brothers. She looked at Andi. "Your dad would be proud of you too Andi."

Andi smiled a small sad smile thinking about her father.

"Thanks." Sam said softly.

Jo took a seat next to Dean on the other side.

"Oh yeah, um, I've gotta... uh, uh, I've gotta go. Over there. Right now." He took his beer from the bar standing up before patting Andi's arm.

"I'll um… join you." Andi said swiping her beer quickly from the bar. She quickly followed Sam. "Sexual tension that you could cut with a knife between those two." Andi shook her head lightly.

Sam let out a soft chuckle. "Don't let him hear you say that."

Andi smiled a small little cheeky smile. "And what's he going to do Sam? It's not like he's my father and bending me over his knee."

Sam's cheeks flushed a little bit when she said that.

Andi let out a chuckle when she saw the blush on his face.

The back door opens and Ash entered the bar, carrying the folder and a bizarre looking laptop. "Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya."

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam said looking at Ash, his cheeks finally becoming less red from what Andi had said.

"Clowns? What the -"

Dean got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Ash, Andi, and Sam were. "You got something for us, Ash?"

Ash set his laptop down on a table.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked hoping that this goose chase would finally be done and Ash had found something to help the three of them out.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" Andi asked in confusion looking at Ash. Her brows furrowing together in confusion.

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig will go off. Like a fire alarm."

Dean reached for the laptop. "Do you mind…"

Ash gave him a look.

Dean pulled his hand back from the keyboard. "Yeah."

"What's up, man?"

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked looking at him.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for... fighting."

"M.I.T.?"

"It's a big fancy school in Boston." Andi said looking at the brothers shaking her head lightly wondering why they had never heard of it.

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean said looking at Ash.

"Si, si, compadre."

Dean took another sip of his beer, then put it down.

Ash picked it up and began to drink from it not caring that Dean had been drinking it prior.

The three hunters began to head for the door.

"Hey, listen - if you guys need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back." Ellen said stopping them in their tracks.

Dean turned and looked at Ellen. "Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish."

"Okay."

SPNSPN

Andi was busy making up something for dinner for the four of them to enjoy when she heard the door open and close alerting her that someone was there. She turned and saw Sam, her eyes widening in worry when she noticed tears falling from his eyes and his lower lip trembling. "Sam?" She asked softly, her concern lacing her voice.

"He was right." Sam said his voice trembling as he looked at her.

"What was Dean right about Sam?"

"About me and Dad. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late."

Andi slowly moved towards him. "Sam…" She said softly.

Sam's arms quickly wrapped around her which caused her to be dumbfounded.

Andi's arms wrapped around him and she rubbed his back lightly trying to soothe the 6'4 23 year old that was holding onto her tightly. Her eyes widened even more when his head rested on her shoulder which told her he was slumping and tears fell onto her shoulder.

"I miss him, Andi. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not alright. Not at all." He said as his whole body began to shake.

Andi rubbed his back softly knowing that he missed John. She really didn't know what to say to Sam, all she knew was that Sam needed her as a friend and that was what she was going to be. A friend and be there when he needed her. And she was going to do the same for Dean when he needed her. She knew what it was like to lose her father and she would be there for them every step of the way through the healing process even though sometimes it never did get any easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of I'm No Good. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think in a review. Reviews help me write more and help my muse. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. If there is anything that you would like to see in future chapters please let me know. I know you guys are wondering who this mysterious 'M' is and it might be a while before you guys find out, but you guys can guess who 'M' might be. Until next time.


	3. Beware of Walker

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of I'm No Good. I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I promise that I won't take too much time between chapters. Last chapter we saw Andi comforting Sam to the best of her ability and with John's death weighing heavily on the boys, will she be able to continue to be by their side? When a new case pops up of mutilated cows and a beheaded girl they go to check it out. But what happens when they meet Gordon Walker?

 **Chapter 3**

Beware of Walker

Dean drove down the road with Sam in shot-gun and Andi in the backseat leaning back. He was in a very good mood, having his car back on the road again and listening to his music happily. "Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?"

Andi let out a soft chuckle from the back seat as she closed her eyes savoring the sound of the Impala.

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Dean. I'm sure Andi and I can go somewhere for the two of you to be alone."

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us." Dean said as he patted the dashboard.

Sam laughed lightly. "You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean questioned looking over at Sam out of the corner of his eyes.

"No reason." Sam said protecting himself from getting yelled at by Dean. It was the last thing that he had wanted. He wasn't willing to allow Andi to be put in between a verbal fight between the two of them again.

"Got my car, got a case, things are looking up." Dean said his tone revealing that he was really happy this time around and not dwelling on John's death at that moment. Things indeed were looking up for the three hunters.

Sam shook his head lightly.

"Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine." Andi said as she lit up a cigarette and took a drag from it. She had to admit that this was a different side of Dean that they hadn't seen in awhile and it was a good thing. She was kind of getting tired of the mopey Dean who was biting off either her head or Sam's with something wrong being said.

Dean laughed looking back at her through the rearview mirror. "How far to Red Lodge?"

"Uh, about another three hundred miles." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"Good." Dean said as he pressed the pedal making the Impala speed up down the road.

SPNSPN

Andi, Sam, and Dean were in the police station talking to the sheriff. They had decided to pose as reporters hoping to get some information that would help them out in any way possible.

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at this time." The sheriff said looking at the three of them.

"Sure, sure, we understand that, but just for the record, you found the first, uh, head last week, correct?" Sam asked leaning forward a little bit.

"Mm-hmm." Sheriff said with a nod of his head.

"Okay, and the other, a uh, Christina Flanigan,"

"That was two days ago. Is there -"

A young woman knocked on the door and pointed at her watch.

"Oh. Sorry boys and girl, time's up, we're done here." The sheriff said as he got up.

"One last question -" Andi said trying to get him to stop.

"Yeah, what about the cattle?" Dean said cutting off Andi causing her to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained ... over a dozen cases."

"What about them?" The sheriff asked looking at the three of them.

"So you don't think there's a connection?" Sam said wondering if there was a connection.

"Connection ... with...?"

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kinda sounds like ritual stuff."

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff?" Dean said leaning forward.

Andi slowly got up to her feet smoothing out the skirt of her uniform that she wore. She had a feeling that they had hit a dead end of trying to find an answer.

The sheriff laughed at what the brothers had asked. "You - you're not kidding."

"No." Dean said shaking his head.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You wanna know how I know?"

"How?" Sam questioned wondering why the officer didn't think that the cows were being mutilated.

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty eight hours the bloat will split it open so clean it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground and get soaked up because that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"World Weekly News…" Dean began.

"Weekly World News." Sam said.

"World -"

"Weekly World -"

"World Weekly... they're both new. Sorry about that." Andi said cutting both of the brothers off from making a mistake.

"Get out of my office." The sheriff said looking at the three of them.

Andi nodded her head. "Yes of course."

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam and Andi walked into the morgue, still wearing their gear but donning white lab coats over their clothes.

Dean looked at the intern's name tag that said ' ' and began to calculate what his first name would be. "John."

"Jeff." The intern corrected.

"Jeff. I know that. Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away."

"But Dr. Dworkin's on vacation."

"Well, he's back. And he's pissed, and he's screaming for you, man, so if I were you I would... " Dean let out a whistle and the intern ran out of the room. "Okay."

Andi shook her head lightly. "Did you really have to scare the blood hell out of him?" She asked as she slowly walked.

Dean rolled his eyes at Andi's comment. That was the whole point, it was trying to get him out of the room so they could look at the head of the girl that was beheaded. "Hey, those satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?" Dean asked Sam as he walked.

"Yeah, reversed pentacle on the forehead."

"Yeah. So much fucked up crap happens in Florida." Dean handed Sam a pair of gloves and handed Andi's hers as well. Then he had put his own pair of gloves on.

Sam opened the compartment and wheels out the corpse that had a box between its legs.

"All right, open it."

"You open it." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Wuss." Dean said as he carried the box over to another table and flipped the lid off of it and grimaced.

Sam and Andi came over and both cringed.

"Well, no pentagram."

"Wow. Poor girl." Sam said softly feeling bad for the girl.

"Maybe we should, uh, you know, look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kinda like the moth in Silence of the Lambs." Dean mused with a smile thinking back to the Hannibal Lecter movie that he liked.

"Yeah, here, go ahead."

"No, you go ahead."

"What?"

""Put the lotion in the basket."" Dean said quoting Silence of the Lambs.

"Right, yeah, I'm the wuss, huh? Whatever."

Andi shook her head. "You're both wusses." She said as she moved around Sam getting close to the head and inserted her finger into the mouth of the girl's head. Andi felt her stomach churning knowing that it wasn't good that her stomach was churning.

"You find anything?"

"No, not yet." Andi said as she poked around the upper lip even more. She slowly moved her hand away pursing her lips together.

"Wait, lift the lip up again?"

"What? You want me to get sick, Dean? Huh?" Andi said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"No, no, no, I think I saw something." Dean said pulling back the lip. "What is that, a hole?" Dean pressed on the gum and a narrow, sharp tooth descended.

"It's a tooth." Sam said blinking a few times.

"Sam, that's a fang. Retractable set of vampire fangs. You gotta be kidding me."

"Well, this changes things."

"Ya think?"

"Bloody vampires…" Andi said as she leaned her head back letting out a soft breath.

SPNSPN

The three of them entered the bar slowly and approached the bar. They hadn't noticed that a man was watching them closely.

"How's it going?" Dean said looking at the bartender.

"Living the dream. What can I get for you?" The bartender replied as he cleaned a mug.

"Two beers, please." Dean said looking at the bartender.

"With a rum and coke, please." Andi said leaning against the bar a little bit.

"So, we're looking for some people." Sam said looking at the bartender hoping that they would get somewhere with the bartender.

"Sure. Hard to be lonely."

"Yeah. But um, that's not what I meant." Sam said trying his best not to sigh. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill fingering it lightly before dropping it on the bar.

The bartender looked at it and then quickly took it.

"Right. So these, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink…"

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night." Dean said cutting Sam off.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice." The bartender said as he went back to cleaning a glass.

"Thanks." Dean said with a nod of his head.

They left their half drank drinks on the table leaving. They walked out of the bar and they go down an ally. They knew that someone was following them. They hid and waited for the person that was following them came into view.

Dean and Sam pinned the guy to the wall. Dean held a knife against his throat.

Andi narrowed her eyes at the man. "Smile asshole."

"What?" The man asked in confusion.

"Show us those pearly whites." Dean said pressing the knife against his throat even more.

"Oh, for the love of - you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire."

Sam frowned at the answer.

"Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam said looking at the man.

"How to kill them. Now seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch."

Dean cocked his head to the side.

The man went to move and Sam pinned him harder to the wall. "Whoa. Easy there, Chachi." He slowly brought his hand up to his lip and pulled it back revealing normal gums. "See? Fangless. Happy?"

Dean let up on him.

"Now. Who the hell are you?" The man asked looking at the three of them.

Andi huffed crossing her arms looking at him with narrowed eyes.

SPNSPN

The man pulled his arsenal that was in his car. "Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you guys fill 'em. Great trackers, good in a tight spot -"

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean said looking at the man.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't, actually." Andi said crossing her arms.

"And your the girl that travels around with them." Gordon said looking at her. He looked at the brothers. "I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam said wrapping his arm around Andi to keep her calm.

"Yep. Been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean questioned raising his brows.

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest, then?"

"I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meetin' you fellas. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help." Dean said wanting to hunt something.

"Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt." Dean said complaining.

Andi looked at Dean with her lips pursed together into a thin line, knowing fully well enough that Dean was really into wanting a hunt since he hadn't been so willing to talk to her about his feelings about John's death.

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out." He said as he got into his car. "It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." He drove off leaving the three of them standing in the parking lot flabbergasted of how he acted.

"Bloody asshole." Andi said with a huff crossing her arms.

SPNSPN

Andi watched in shock as Dean pinned a vampire under an electric saw and lowered the saw spraying blood on him. Her hands went to her mouth in horror as her eyes widened. She hadn't expected Dean to go out of control like this killing like someone that had almost had gotten her killed in the past.

"So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink." Gordon said looking at Dean as he panted.

Sam stared at Dean with a stunned look. He looked over at Andi and saw her shaking slightly. Now that was something new that he hadn't expected. He slowly walked over to her and touched her arm lightly and he quickly felt her flinching at his touch. "Andi…" He said softly causing her to look up at him with wide cognac eyes.

Andi swallowed the thick lump in her throat. "I'm fine." She said lying to him. She had a bad feeling that Dean was starting to reel off into the deep end and if that was happening… well there might be a chance that they couldn't pull him back out of it.

SPNSPN

The four hunters sat around a table in the bar that they had been in prior. A waitress brought them another round of shots.

Dean reached for his wallet.

"No, no, I got it." Gordon said waving his hand at Dean stopping him.

"Come on."

"I insist." Gordon looked at the waitress that had brought them their drinks. "Thank you, sweetie." He raised his shot glass. "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right." Dean said raising his and the both of them drinking their toast.

Andi pursed her lips together as she sat next to Sam with her hands on her lap as Sam sat back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest.

"Dean." Gordon laughed. "You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

"Thank you." Dean said with a smile.

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Yep. You all right, Sammy? Andi?" Dean asked looking at his brother and friend.

Sam looked at his brother and looked over at Andi noticing the look that was neutral on her face which he had not seen. "I'm fine."

"Well, lighten up a little, Sammy." Gordon said looking at Sam.

"He's the only one who gets to call me that." Sam said narrowing his eyes a little bit. He hated being called Sammy by his brother and he knew it was a term of endearment.

"Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done."

"Right. Well, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess."

Andi nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, come one, man, it's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

"See? That's what I've been trying to tell him. You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Really Dean?" Andi said finally talking after a while of being silent. Her accent coming through harsher than usual.

"Yeah I bet I could. Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel."

"You sure?" Dean asked looking at his brother slightly worried of how Sam was acting.

"Yeah."

"You know, Sam. I think I'll join you." Andi said softly.

"Sammy? Andi? Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, alright?" Dean said tossing the keys to Sam.

Sam let out a soft scoff and walked out of the bar with Andi.

Gordon looked over at Dean. "Something I said?"

"Nah, nah, he just gets that way sometimes. Same with Andi. She's not much of a people person."

"And she's hunting with you two? It doesn't sound like she's not a people person."

"Tell you what. Match you quarters for the next round." Dean said looking at Gordon.

SPNSPN

Sam unlocked the car and let out a breath looking at her. "You didn't have to come with me."

Andi rubbed her jacket covered arms. "I don't trust him." Andi said softly as she carefully got into she passenger side seat. "There's something about him…"

Sam looked over at Andi as he got into the car and saw that she was ridged. "Are you still scared of what had happened?" He asked softly concerned about how she had been acting since Dean had killed a vampire so ruthlessly.

Andi pursed her lips together. "I'm fine Sam."

Sam gave her a worried look unsure to know if she was telling the truth or not. "You sure?"

"Honest Sam… I'm fine."

Sam nodded his head slowly knowing that he most likely wouldn't get the truth from Andi.

SPNSPN

Sam walked towards his motel room that he was sharing with Dean. He looked over at Andi. "See you in the morning?" He asked softly looking at her tired form. He had to admit that he was worried.

Andi gave Sam a small smile. "Yeah. Have a good night Sam." She said softly as she slowly unlocked the door to her room. For the first time since hunting with the brothers she had decided to get her own room. She slowly went inside of her motel room and closed the door letting out a shaky breath. She closed her eyes a she thought about her past that was slowly starting to bubble up inside of her. She was afraid that Sam and Dean would find out about who she truly was before she went to full time of being a hunter.

She slid down the door tangling her hands in her hair as she felt tears slowly fall down her cheeks. She didn't want Sam nor Dean to treat her any differently. Her head fell back against the door and she knew that she was in some trouble. She was torn between being a hunter and what she once was. And that was dangerous to her and both brothers and she knew that.

SPNSPN

Sam pursed his lips together rubbing his mouth softly. He needed to find out about Gordon and he was worried about Andi, but he needed to talk to someone about Gordon. He pulled his phone out and dialed up a number that he was beginning to become familiar with.

" _Harvelle's Roadhouse." Ellen's familiar voice rang out on the other end._

"Hey, Ellen, uh, Sam Winchester."

" _Sam, it's good to hear from you. You boys are okay, aren't you? And you're taking good care of Andi aren't you?"_

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Got a question."

" _Yeah, shoot."_

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?" Sam asked as he sat down on the bed letting out a soft breath. He didn't want to bring up that there was something going on with Andi.

" _Yeah, I know Gordon."_

"And?"

" _Well, he's a real good hunter. Why are you asking, sweetie?"_

"Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kinda working with him, I guess."

" _Don't do that, Sam." Ellen warned him softly._

"I - I thought you said he was a good hunter."

" _Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job you boys just let him handle it and you move on."_

"Ellen -"

" _No, Sam? You - just listen to what I'm telling you, okay?"_

"Right, okay." Sam hung up his phone and let out a breath. He knew that this was going to be hard to reel Dean back in since he was on a bender since their dad had passed. But with how much was going on now he wasn't sure that he nor Andi would be able to pull him back from this.

SPNSPN

Andi knocked on the door to Sam and Dean's room rubbing her eyes tiredly. She had been thinking about what she needed to do and she had made a choice. She had thought about leaving, it was something that she needed to do. She didn't want to harm Sam and Dean with what her life was.

Dean opened the door. "Andi?"

Andi rubbed her arm softly. "Hey… I was wondering if I could talk to you and Sam…" She said softly her voice was very soft.

Dean moved slightly out of the way.

Andi slowly came into the room and Dean closed the door. She froze when she saw Gordon sitting there. She looked around the room as Dean walked by her to join Gordon at the table. She couldn't help but wonder where Sam was. He should've been there, but he wasn't.

"This is the best pattern I can establish. It's sketchy at best." Gordon told Dean as he joined him back at the table to look at the map.

Dean looked the map over. "Looks like it's all coming from this side of town. Which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?"

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is, there's thirty-five, forty farms out there. I've searched about half of them already, but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to search the other half." Dean looked at his watch and pursed his lips together. "What time is it? Where is Sam?"

"Car's parked outside. Probably went for a walk. Seems like the take-a-walk type." Gordon said looking at Dean. "Andi came back to the room."

Andi rubbed her arm nervously seeing Gordon looking at her.

"Yeah, he is, but…" Dean knew that his brother wouldn't leave Andi alone in the room next door alone.

The door swings opens and Sam came into the room and gave Dean and Andi a look. He hadn't expected Andi to be in the room. Since she had gone off to her room to get some rest at least that was what she had told him.

"Where you been?" Dean questioned his brother as he stood up.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sam questioned looking at his brother. "You and Andi both?"

"You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?" Dean asked Gordon.

Gordon shook his head.

Andi and Dean followed Sam out of the room knowing that Sam needed to talk to them about something important.

"Dean, maybe we've got to rethink this hunt." Sam said looking at his brother and Andi.

"What are you talking about? Where were you?"

"In the nest." Sam answered looking at them.

"You found it?"

"They found me, man."

Andi's eyes went wide. "What? How did I not know this?" She asked in shock.

"How'd you get out? How many you kill?" Dean questioned wondering how Sam got out of there alive.

"None."

"Well Sam, they didn't just let you go."

"That's exactly what they did."

"All right, well, where is it?"

"I was blindfolded, I don't know."

"Well, you've got to know something."

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen. Maybe we shouldn't go after them."

"Why not?"

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking. Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are."

"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood."

"And you believed them?"

"Look at me, Dean. They let me go without a scratch."

"Wait, so you're saying... No, man, no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em."

"Dean." Andi said looking at Dean in shock.

"Why?" Sam questioned looking at his brother.

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job."

"No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil!"

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them." Dean said looking at the two of them. "Don't tell me Andi that you're thinking the same thing."

"No, Dean, I don't think so, all right? Not this time." Sam said shaking his head.

"Dean, this is different they aren't killing people." Andi said softly agreeing with Sam on what Sam had said.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, guys, he knows."

"Gordon?"

"Yes."

"You're taking his word for it?"

"That's right."

"Ellen says he's bad news."

"You called Ellen?"

Sam nodded his head.

"And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam, no thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

"But I know her." Andi said looking at Dean. "She would never steer anyone wrong."

Sam scoffed lightly looking at his brother. "Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned narrowing his eyes looking at Sam.

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean snapped.

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day."

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this."

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory."

"Okay." Dean turned to walk away and then turned around and punched Sam hard.

Andi gasped in shock when she saw Dean hit Sam. "Dean!" She yelled her hand going up to her mouth and quickly going over to Sam.

Sam turned looking at his brother not taking the bait. He was not about to fight with his older brother over this. "You hit me all you want. It won't change anything."

"I'm going to that nest. You don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself." Dean said storming away from them.

"Dean?"

The two younger hunters followed Dean to the motel room only to find Gordon was gone.

"Gordon?" Dean asked his eyes scanning the room for the vampire hunter.

"You think he went after them?" Sam asked looking around flexing his jaw a little bit from where Dean had hit him.

"Probably."

"Dean, we have to stop him."

"Really, Sam? Because I say we lend a hand."

"Dean come on. Listen to your brother." Andi pleaded with Dean.

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys." Dean said holding out his hand for his keys.

Sam pointed to the table where he had put the keys earlier, but they were no longer there. "He snaked the keys."

"Bloody hell." Andi said with a groan running her hands through her hair. This meant that they were going to be hotwiring baby and Dean wasn't going to be liking it too much.

SPNSPN

Dean was kneeling outside of the driver's side of the Impala hotwiring her grimacing as he was doing so. "I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too." The Impala started up and he got up and got into the car with Sam and Andi. "So the bridge, is that, uh, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm." Sam explained to his brother.

"How do you know?"

"I counted." He starts tracing a path on the map in his lap.

They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and they hit the bridge.

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass, but you're good." Dean said shaking his head.

Andi let out a scoff shaking her head leaning back in her seat.

Dean looked back at Andi through the rearview mirror as he drove. "Now that you have the both of us Andi, what was so important that you had to talk to us about?"

Andi looked up at Dean, her eyes barely meeting with his green ones. "It's not important anymore." Andi said lying through her teeth. She made the choice that it was no longer important of leaving Sam and Dean. The brothers still needed her or they would implode. That was something that neither brother could afford.

Sam sighed staring at the map the tension in the car was killing him. The fighting with Dean had to come to a stop, and whatever Andi was hiding wasn't something that was good. He had a feeling deep in his gut that wasn't good.

Dean glanced at his brother and then back at the road. He was still a bit upset with Sam for trusting Ellen and Andi who they hadn't seen in a long while and having her thrusted back into their lives because of their father.

Sam frowned when his brother looked away. This tension was bugging the hell out of him. He knew that they all needed to talk about it soon and the sooner that they talked about it the better.

SPNSPN

Gordon dipped his knife into the jar of dead man's blood, as Lenore is tied to the chair nearby, covered in cuts, pale and sickly because of him. He circled around her and sliced the bloody knife across her chest causing her to groan.

Sam, Dean, and Andi came into the building.

"Sam, Andi, Dean. Cme on in." Gordon said looking at the three of them with a smile.

"Hey, Gordon." Dean said looking at him. "What's going on?" He was hoping that Sam wasn't right with what Ellen had told him.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Wanna help?"

"Look, man -" Dean said moving towards Gordon.

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." He dragged the knife across her arm causing her veins to trace away from the cut he had made.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?" Dean said holding his hands up trying to calm Gordon down. He was shocked that Gordon was this blood thirsty.

"I'm completely chill." Gordon said twisting the knife around in the air.

"Gordon, put the knife down." Sam said taking a step towards Gordon, but Dean and Andi both stopped him with hands on his chest.

"Sounds like it's Sam here needs to chill." Gordon said looking at the younger Winchester brother with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Just step away from her, all right?" Andi said moving forward a bit trying to diffuse the situation that was on their hands. She didn't like the idea that Gordon was holding Lenore at knife point.

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery." He pulled out a larger knife that looked much more deadly. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane." He turned towards Lenore.

Andi blocked him. "Gordon, I'm releasing her, whether you want to or not."

Gordon pointed the knife at Andi's chest stopping her.

Andi breathed through her nose narrowing her cognac eyes at him.

"You're not doing a damn thing." Gordon hissed at her.

"Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean said moving forward trying to calm Gordon down.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray."

"Yeah. I hear ya. And I know how you feel." Dean said still trying to talk him down. The last thing that they needed was Andi getting stabbed by him.

"Do you?" Gordon snarled looking at Dean.

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one…"

Gordon began to laugh cutting Dean off.

Andi took a shaky breath. "Dean… the vampire didn't kill his sister… that's what he's laughing about. He killed his own sister."

"You did what?" Dean asked looking at Gordon.

"British girly is right. It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you."

"So you knew all along, then? You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care." Sam said looking at Gordon taking a breath through his nose.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." He grabs Andi's arm causing her to gasp as he pulled her towards him and Lenore. He sliced his knife across her arm drawing blood from it. He put his knife against her throat dragging her closer to Lenore.

Dean and Sam pulled their guns out and pointed them at Gordon preparing to shoot him if he harmed Andi any more than he already had.

Andi struggled a bit in his hold.

"Let her go. Now!" Dean snarled his green eyes narrowing..

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her she'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point." He said as he forced her arm over Lenore's head causing the blood to drip onto her face.

Lenore let out a hiss as her fangs extended.

"Hey!" Sam yelled wanting to move to get Andi out of there and away from Gordon.

"You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty."

Lenore retracted her fangs and turned her face away from the dripping blood that aws falling from Andi's arm. "No. No."

"You hear her, Gordon?" Andi snarled trying to pull her arm away from him.

"No! No!"

Andi pushed the knife away from her throat, and pushed Gordon away from her. She held her arm to her chest.

"We're done here." Sam said as he pulled Andi to him.

"Sam, get her out of here." Dean ordered Sam. "Andi too."

"Dean I'm not about to leave you with this psychotic asshat." Andi protested looking at the eldest Winchester.

"Yeah." Sam nodded his head picking Lenore up into his arms. He looked at Andi. "Come on… we need to get that wound of yours tended to."

Andi narrowed her eyes at Gordon. "You better hope and pray we never meet again Gordon." Andi hissed as she began to walk out.

Gordon went to take a step towards Sam, but Dean stopped him in his tracks since he had his gun still trained on him.

"Uh-uh. Uh-uh!" Dean said warning Gordon about interfering with Andi and Sam who were leaving with Lenore. "Gordon, I think you and I've got some things to talk about."

"Get out of my way." Gordon snarled looking at the older Winchester brother.

"Sorry." Dean said stepping in front of him again stopping him in his tracks again.

"You're not serious." Gordon said looking at Dean with narrowed eyes. He couldn't believe that Dean was doing this now. Not after he had already killed one fanger the way that he had.

"I'm having a hard time believing it too, but I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you gotta go through me."

Gordon nodded his head considering on doing just that. He looked down at his knife thinking it over for a second before jamming it into the table. "Fine."

Dean looked at the knife then at his gun. He pulled the clip out of his gun and set it to the side.

Gordon the suddenly punched him starting a fight with him. Gordon grabbed the knife again as Dean groaned. The two of them were pretty much evenly matched in their fight. "What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here."

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard."

Gordon threw Dean across the room. "You're not like your brother or that British bitch you hang around with. You're a killer. Like me."

Dean kicked Gordon down, hauled him up against the wall, and elbowed him in the face knocking him out. He pinned him under his elbow and slammed Gordon's head against the wall. "Oh sorry." He set Gordon in a chair and then tied him up to make sure that he wasn't going to go anywhere. "You know, I might be like you, and I might not. But you're the one tied up right now."

SPNSPN

Sam and Andi walked through the door to find Gordon tied to a chair and Dean pacing back and forth both Dean and Gordon eyeing one another.

"Did we miss anything?" Sam questioned looking at his brother with his brows furrowed together.

"Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?" Dean asked looking at Sam and Andi.

Andi put her hand on her hip looking at Dean. "Yeah. All of 'em did." She said with a firm nod of her head. "What are we going to do with Mister I'm Going to Cut into a Girl's Arm and Try to Get a Vamper to Bite?"

"I guess our work here is done. How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?" Dean questioned looking at Gordon.

Gordon looked at him his eyes burning with hatred.

"All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you." He jammed Gordon's knife into the table behind him.

"Ready to go, Dean?"

"Not yet. I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." He hit Gordon with his fist knocking him and his chair to the floor.

Andi tilted her head to the side as Sam cleared his throat.

"Okay. I'm good now. We can go."

Andi shook her head as she headed towards the door.

The three of them exited the farmhouse wincing from their injuries.

Dean stopped pursing his lips together into a thin line as he moved his feet into a boxer pose. "Sam? Clockme one."

"What?" Sam asked in pure confusion.

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go."

"No."

"Let's go, you get a freebie. Hit me, come on." Dean said trying to get Sam to hit him.

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a raincheck." Sam said looking at his brother with a smile.

"I wish we never took this job. It's jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at his brother tilting his head in confusion.

"Think about all the hunts we went on, Sammy, our whole lives." Dean said letting out a breath rubbing his face.

"Okay."

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us…" Dean trailed off looking down.

"Dean, after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best he could."

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore." Andi pointed out to Dean looking at him.

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all." Dean said looking at Andi.

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters." Sam said looking at his brother offering his brother a small smile.

"Yeah. Well, 'cause you're a pain in my ass. The both of you are."

"Guess I might have to stick around to be a pain in the ass, then."

"Same here." Andi said with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sam said with a smirk as he got into the passenger's side of Baby.

Andi slowly got into Baby in the back seat letting out a soft yawn stretching out some.

Dean stared off into the distance for a few moments before getting into the car and starting it up and pulling away from the farmhouse leaving Gordon in their dust. A memory that they hopefully wouldn't run into again in quite sometime or never again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3. I hope that you guys enjoyed this part. Please let me know if there is anything that you guys would like to see in future episodes. I am trying my best to get these typed up now… I am trying my best to not take time off of my stories. I never really meant to take time off of my stories at all, but for some reason that happened for a while. :/ I won't do that again. Hopefully I will be updating a bit more often than once a month… maybe twice a week for this story hopefully. Fingers crossed, but I'm not promising anything since I am working on a poster for PittCon 2018 and I need to try to have it finished by May to have it printed in time for June. Who do you guys maybe want to see Andi with? I know that her relationships are a bit rocky right now… Until next time guys.


	4. Dead Things

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of I'm No Good. When Sam decides to go and visit their mothers gave to put their father's dog tags there in the ground, what are the odds of a case popping up? With tensions high in the air, is the other shoe about to drop? I also apologize for me taking so long with this chapter. I didn't mean to take forever with it. I just kind of had lost the muse to write any of my stories, so I hope to get back on track for this series. And just in time for Christmas too… even though my holiday was done and passed on the 21st celebrating the Winter Solstice. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter.

 **Chapter 4**

Dead Things

Dean drove down the two-lane blacktop. Sam in the seat next to him and Andi in the back. A scowl was on his face. "Come on, Sam, I'm begging you. This is stupid."

"Why?" Sam asked looking at his brother with wondering eyes. He didn't understand why Dean thought this was stupid.

"Going to visit Mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave… there, there was no body left after the fire." Dean complained looking over at his younger brother out of the corner of his eyes, trying his best to shoot his little brother's idea down. He didn't like the idea of going back to Lawrence.

"She has a headstone." Sam pointed out to his brother.

Andi leaned back in the back seat with her eyes glued out the window as Sam and Dean bantered back and forth. Her lips were pursed together into a thin line. Of course they were bickering about their mother and about visiting a grave. At least they had a place to visit where their mother was buried, she had no place where her father was buried. He had a hunter's funeral.

"Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met. So you wanna, go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger?" Dean complained even more.

"Dean, that's not the point."

"Well then, enlighten me, Sam."

"It's not about a body, or, or, a casket. It's about her memory, okay?"

"Hmmm."

"And after Dad it just... just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's irrational, is what it is." Dean complained some more huffing a little bit. He had no idea what got into his little brother's head about the whole idea of going to their mom's grave, but he was thinking that the whole idea was pretty damn stupid. "You don't see Andi begging to go to where her father was last at to honor him."

Andi gripped her knees tightly as she looked down. Her knuckles turning white from how tight she was gripping her worn jeans that she was wearing. She hated the fact that Dean was bringing her father into this little spat with his brother, when there was no reason to bring him into the conversation. Her father was dead and gone and there was no place for her to visit him and her memories of him well they were locked and sealed away deep in her mind.

Sam let out a breath. "Look, man. No one asked you to come." Sam looked at his brother. "Besides you didn't have to bring Andi's father into this either. Andi has nothing to do with this this conversation and you know it."

"Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead? I mean, we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down." Dean said changing the conversation knowing that the tension was becoming thick due to the fact that Andi hadn't scolded him for what he had said.

"That's a good idea, you should. Just drop me off, I'll hitch a ride, and I'll meet you there tomorrow." Sam said firmly nodding his head.

"That sounds good to me too." Andi said finally speaking up, her voice voided of emotion that the brothers thought that she would've had.

"Right. Heh…" Dean let out a scoff as he continued to drive down the road to their old hometown. "Stuck… stuck with those people, making awkward small talk until the two of you show up? No thanks."

Andi rolled her eyes huffing as she reached into her coat pocket pulling out her pack of cigarettes and her zippo lighter lighting up one of her cigarettes. She clicked down the lid of the zippo as she took a drag of the cigarette as she looked out the window. She should've known that Dean wasn't going to leave the two of them alone. He was going to be stubborn and not go to the Roadhouse to try and make small talk. He wanted to watch over them, like he thought it was his job to do so.

SPNSPN

Sam knelt before a headstone before digging into the ground with a folding knife.

Andi pursed her lips as she read the headstone that read Mary Winchester 1954-1983, In Loving Memory. She slipped her hands into her pockets of her well worn jeans.

Sam pulled out the set of dog tags out of his pocket. He let out a soft sigh. "I think, um ... I think Dad would have wanted you to have these." He dropped the dog tags into the hole and covered them. "I love you, Mom."

Andi slowly came over to Sam and put her hand on his arm causing him to look at her. She squeezed his shoulder lightly.

Sam moved closer to her and put his hand in hers surprising her, causing her to look up at him with wide cognac eyes.

"Sam?" She asked softly, her British accented voice laced over with confusion. She was trying to read the younger Winchester and wasn't getting very far with him.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thank you… for being here…"

Andi gave Sam a small sad smile, hoping that it would help cheer him up some seeing a small smile. Andi turned her head when she heard the crunching footsteps of Dean walking over to them.

"Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college, funeral was three days ago."

They walked together towards the car.

"And?"

"And? Come on you both saw her grave. Everything dead around it,in a perfect circle? You don't think that's a little weird?" Dean questioned them wondering if they thought anything was weird about it.

"Maybe the groundskeeper went a little agro with the pesticide." Sam said trying to explain what had happened.

Andi rubbed her mouth in thought. It was a tad bit odd that that a perfect circle would be around a grave. Pesticide couldn't really do it that way, could it?

"No, I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it." Dean told them.

Andi bit her lower lip. "So what do you think it might be, then Dean?" Andi asked looking at the older brother her brows furrowing.

"I dunno. Unholy ground, maybe?" Dean questioned thinking about what it could've been.

"Un-" Sam stopped in his tracks looking at his elder brother speechless.

"What? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the, the farm outside Cedar Rapids?" Dean questioned his brother with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, b-"

"Could be the sign of a demonic presence. Or the, the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough."

Sam nodded his head turning away with his lips pursed together still very unsure of the whole thing.

Dean shook his head putting his hands on his hips. "Well, don't get too excited, you might pull something."

Andi looked at Dean and pursed her lips together into a thin line. She didn't like how Dean was acting. There was no way that this was a hunt… and stumbling upon one...well, it seemed a bit… odd.

"It's just... stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?" Sam said shaking his head in thought.

"So?" Dean questioned wondering what Sam was going on about. He was itching to get this hunt underway, so they could hit the road and get out of there.

"So - are you sure this is about a hunt, and not about something else?" Sam asked looking at Dean again.

"What else would it be about?" Dean questioned giving his brother a look.

Sam sighed heavily shaking his head and moved to get into the car. "You know, just forget about it."

Andi slowly went to get into the car as well. She let out a soft breath as she tucked a strand of her bangs behind her ear.

"You believe what you want, Sam, but - I let you drag my ass out here, the least we could do is check this out." Dean said looking at them. "Please."

"Yeah. Fine."

"Whatever you say Dean." Andi said letting out a soft breath looking tiredly at the elder Winchester.

"Girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school." Dean explained to them both.

Andi let out a soft breath rubbing her mouth. She knew that it was down right impossible to get Dean off of this.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi knock on the door of Dr. Mason's office. The door slowly opened revealing an older man.

"Dr. Mason?" Dean asked hoping that this was the right person that they were going to question.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sam. This is Dean and Andi. We were friends of Angela's. We ... we wanted to offer our condolences." Sam said softly.

"Please, come in." Dr. Mason said moving out of the way allowing the three young hunters into his office and he closed the door behind them. He sat down he began to show Andi and Sam the photo album while Dean was in the corner looking through an old book.

"She was beautiful." Sam said softly as he looked at the photo.

"Yes, she was." Dr. Mason said softly.

Dean began to page through a book. "This is an unusual book." He showed the book that he had been looking through, it had carvings of Greek letters and a triangular symbol.

"It's ancient Greek; I teach a course." Dr. Mason explained to them.

"So a car accident, that's, that's horrible."

"Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh …"

"It's gotta be hard. Losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're s- still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence."

Sam looked at his brother concerned.

"You ever feel anything like that?"

Andi pursed her lips together in silence.

"I do, as a matter of fact."

"That's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason. Especially with what you're going through." Sam said as he continued to look at his brother.

"You know, I still phone her. And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh ... Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I, I, I'm just lost without her."

"We're very sorry." Andi said softly.

SPNSPN

Dean let out a breath and rubbed his mouth. "I'm telling you, there's something going on here. We just haven't found it yet." Dean told them knowing that there was much more to this than what it seemed.

Andi leaned back on the couch letting out a breath rubbing her face tiredly. She couldn't understand what Dean was going on about. He had been acting weird since John had died, it was like he wasn't taking it well, but then again, no child would if they knew like she did.

"Dean, so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing." Sam said looking at his older brother as if his older brother had done and lost some of his sanity.

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground." Dean complained to his brother rubbing his face frustrated.

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father." Sam said as he sat down on the bed looking at Dean.

"Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?"

"You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore."

Andi looked up at the fighting brothers. She really wanted to leave as well because things were just getting worse. Bothering a man that lost his daughter wasn't a good thing. It was painful and hurtful. Whatever was going on, it was most likely nothing to worry about.

"So what, Sam? What, we just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on? And you think the same way Andi?"

Andi held up her hands as she looked at him. She didn't want to get into this spat between them. It was becoming more and more problematic for her. Sometimes all she did was wonder why she stayed. But then again the thing that stuck out to her of why she stayed was to be with someone. Someone who understood her, but with her hiding a secret… it wasn't easy to be around the boys.

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far." Sam said letting out a soft breath, as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned totally befuddled of how Sam was acting.

"This is about Mom's grave." Sam pointed out to his older brother knowing that Dean was still upset that they had come here.

Andi let out a soft breath as the brother's continued to bicker back and forth.

Dean scoffed at what his brother said as he crossed his arms. "That's got nothing to do with it." He said as he walked towards where his coat and keys were.

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Look. Maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom. Or Dad." Sam continued on telling his brother what he thought.

Dean turned and looked at his brother with his brows raised.

Sam let out a sigh rubbing his face some. He looked up at his brother. "You wanna take another swing? Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better."

Dean shook his head. "I don't need this crap." Dean snapped as he grabbed his keys and headed towards the door.

"Dean, where're you going?" Sam asked confused.

Andi flopped down onto the couch putting her arm over her head. She let out a soft breath closing her eyes.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Alone." He said leaving the room.

Sam let out a breath rubbing his mouth softly as he sat back down on the bed.

"I'm surprised that you let him leave." Andi voiced her opionion after the whole fighting thing was done between the two of them.

Sam looked over at his best friend. "He's not acting like himself."

Andi moved her arm from her face. She turned her head to look at Sam. "He is having a hard time with John's death." Andi let out a soft breath closing her eyes as she tried to get comfortable. "I don't blame you or him that the two of you are mourning…"

"Andi…"

Andi looked over at Sam. "It's true… He was the only father you guys had… I know how you feel… I have lost my father… and…"

"Andi… what is it?" He asked softly as he shifted to look at her small frame that laid on the couch. "It seems you want to tell me something…"

Andi let out a soft breath rubbing her face. "I'm just trying to tell you…" She let out a soft breath. "Be thankful that you had someone to finish raising you and Dean… Your father loved you both. My mother disappeared on me… sent me to a school where I wasn't allowed to leave until I graduated. Be thankful that you have someone who cared about you."

Sam looked at her with worried eyes. "Your mom…"

"Didn't give a bloody hell about me after my father passed away." Andi let out a soft breath. "My mother thought that I would do better in an all year school than with her."

"Andi…"

Andi shook her head. "Just… don't please Sam." Andi said as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Sam looked at Andi with a concerned look. Andi had finally opened up to him some and she shut him down of trying to give some comfort to her. To him, it was like she had her own problems that she didn't want to put on his brother and himself, and a secret about this little school that she had gone to.

Andi turned onto her side away from Sam. She had revealed a bit too much to him and she didn't want him to judge her for things that she had done in the past. It would have been too painful for her and she was afraid of both brothers leaving if they ever did find out.

SPNSPN

Andi didn't bother going with Sam and Dean when they decided to go and talk to Angela's friend, Niel. Andi couldn't even get herself together knowing that she had already exposed herself to Sam in a time of vulnerability. She let out a breath as she rubbed her face. Her phone began to ring, buzzing on the table above her head. She let out a groan as she sat up. She reached for her phone picking it up.

She closed her eyes as she answered her phone. "Mum…" She said with a soft breath.

" _So nice of you to finally pick up your phone." A older female voice rang out on the other end of the line._

Andi let out a scoff. "I have every right to ignore phone calls. I don't need to be brought into your issues back home."

" _You need to come back. Quit being something you aren't."_

"And what do you know what I am?" Andi questioned in agitation. Her hand tangled into her hair as she closed her eyes. "I am not one of you guys. I am not coming back."

" _Andrea you're not a hunter. Quit living in that fairytale world."_

"Mum… I don't have time for this. I'm a hunter… and that's what I'll be." Andi hung up her phone letting out a breath. She knew that her mother wouldn't be happy about her hanging up, but she had grown fed up with the whole idea of her mother wanting her to return to the United Kingdom.

The door slammed open and a very agitated Dean came inside with Sam followed him in.

Andi pursed her lips together and she slowly got up to her feet. "Dare I ask what happened?"

Dean threw himself onto his bed.

Sam looked over at Andi. "She wasn't there."

Andi blinked a few times. "Angela Mason wasn't in her coffin?" Andi rubbed her forehead. "Just bloody perfect.

Dean shot up on his bed. "Those markings on her coffin…" Dean said gruffly. "I've seen them before."

"Dean? What do you mean? You don't mean…." The gears began to turn in her head. "You think they're Greek?"

Dean looked at Andi and firmly nodded his head.

Andi let out a soft breath and rubbed her mouth. This was going to be interesting.

SPNSPN

Dean pounded on the door heavily. He was agitated with what they had found out.

"Dean. Take it easy, okay?" Sam said softly to his brother.

Andi stood next to the Impala watching. She wasn't about to get involved with what Dean was going to do.

Dr. Mason opened the door looking at Sam, Dean, and seeing Andi next to the car. He gave a small smile. "You're Angie's friends, right?"

"Dr. Mason…" Sam began only to be cut off by his older brother.

"We need to talk." Dean said harshly.

"Well, then, come in."

"Thanks." Sam said softly. He looked back at Andi and she waved her hand. Sam took a soft breath and headed inside with his brother.

Andi let out a soft breath and rubbed her mouth softly. She truly was worried about how Dean was acting. It was something that she had never seen before in the past. She had a feeling that it was to deal with John's passing and him not telling neither or Sam about what had happened.

SPNSPN

Dean walked down the steps and along the sidewalk leading towards the car. Sam followed him.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Dean?" Sam questioned his brother never once in his life seeing his brother acting that unhinged.

"Back off." Dean snarled looking at his brother.

"That man is innocent! He didn't deserve that!"

"Okay, so she's not here, maybe he's keeping her somewhere else."

"Stop it! That's enough, okay? Enough!"

"Sam, I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't. At all." Andi said looking at Dean.

Dean gave her a look which caused her to shut up.

"Dean, I don't scare easy, but man, you're scaring the crap out of me." Sam said to his brother, worry etched across his face.

"Don't be overdramatic, Sam."

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case. Because if it wasn't you would have just found something else to kill."

"Wha-" Dean said looking at his brother.

"You're on edge, you're erratic - except for when you're hunting, because then you're downright scary. You're tailspinning, man. And you refuse to talk about it and you won't let me help you. Or even that Andi."

Andi nodded her head softly.

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Dean said waving his brother off.

"No, you can't. And you know what? You're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own, Dean, no one can." Sam said letting out a soft breath.

"Sam's right Dean." Andi said softly.

"Sam, if you bring up dad's death one more time I swear."

"Stop. Please, Dean, it's killing you. Please. We've already lost dad. We've lost mom. I've lost Jessica. Andi's lost her father. And now I'm going to lose you too?"

"We better get out of here before the cops come." Dean said ignoring what Sam said. He thought that he would be fine.

Sam frowned at what Dean had said. Was he really dismissing him that easily.

"I hear you. Okay? Yeah, I'm being an ass. And I'm sorry. But right now we've got a friggin' zombie running around, and we need to figure out how to kill it."

Sam laughed lightly.

"Right?"

"Our lives are weird, man."

"You're telling me? Come on."

Andi let out a breath and followed the brothers to the Impala. She let out a soft breath as she got into the backseat of the car. She leaned back against the seat letting out a soft breath. This life was getting weirder and weirder.

SPNSPN

Dean paced around in the room while Sam was sitting on one of the beds with their father's journal. Andi sat silently in the room with her lips pursed together.

"We can't just waste it with a head shot?" Dean questioned looking at his brother.

Andi let out a breath. She looked up at Dean with an are you serious look.

"Dude. You've been watching way too many Romero flicks." Sam said looking up at his brother with a sour look on his face.

"You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em." He goes to sit at the table by the window.

"No, Dean, I'm telling you there's too much. I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them." He then joined his brother at the table. "Some say - setting them on fire, uh, one said, where is it? Right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite. I mean, who knows what's real and what's myth?"

Andi looked up. She knew something, but she couldn't say anything because she would only dig herself a deeper hole and it would make the brothers question her of how she knew things.

"Is there anything they all have in common?"

"No. But a few said silver might work." Sam said hoping that it would help them in someway.

"Silver's a start."

"Yeah. But now how are we going to find Angela?"

"We've got to figure out the person who brought her back."

"Any ideas?" Andi asked looking at the brothers.

"I think if it's not her dad it might be that guy Neil."

"Neil?" Sam questioned looking at Dean wondering how he had come up with that.

"Yep." Dean stood up and went across the room. He picked up the pink diary.

"How'd you come up with that?" Sam questioned.

"Well, you've got your journal, I've got mine." Dean began to read something from Angela's diary. ""Neil's a real shoulder to cry on, he so understands what I'm going through with Matt." There's more in here where that came from. It's got unrequited Duckie love written all over it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Hmm. Did I mention he's Professor Mason's TA? Has access to all the same books."

Sam looked at his brother speculative.

Andi let out a soft breath. "Well, that would explain everything." She said as she rubbed her mouth softly.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi broke into Neil's home. It was silent and dark.

Andi pursed her lips together into a thin line. She didn't like this idea one bit. The silence and darkness was very off putting.

"Hello? Neil?! It's your grief counselors - we've come to hug." He pulls out a gun.

Sam looks at it. He hoped that his brother had one thing inside of that gun. "Silver bullets?"

"Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Of course you had to make it a female joke didn't you." Andi said looking at the older brother.

"You don't think the jokes funny?" Dean said looking at her teasing her a tiny bit in his own way.

They started to make their way through the house. Dean in the lead with his gun out. They looked over and saw wilted plants by the window. They slowly found the entrance to the basement. Dean nodded his head at it.

"Unless it's where he keeps his pron…"

Andi shook her head lightly as Sam opened the door.

Dean led them on the way down the stairs. He looked around and saw that it was empty. "Sure looks like a zombie pen to me."

"Yeah. An empty one. You think Angela's going after somebody?"

Dean found a loose grate and pulled it to the side. "Nah, I think she went out to rent Beaches."

Andi let out a soft scoff.

"Look, smartass, she might kill someone. We gotta find her, Dean."

"Yeah. All right. She, uh, she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?" Dean questioned looking at his brother.

"Yeah."

"Well, it takes two to, you know, have hardcore sex."

Sam shook his head.

"I don't know, it just seemed that, uh, Angela's roommate was broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like, really broken up." Dean explained to his brother and Andi.

"So she's going after her roommate then…" Andi said coming to realization that she was the only other person that Angela could go after.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi fired their guns when they entered the home which caused Angela to convulse.

Dean fires his gun again hitting Angela square in the chest causing her to scream and bolt out the window. Dean quickly followed.

Sam ran over to Lindsey "Gotcha. I gotcha."

Andi peered out the window to see if Angela would run back the way that she left.

Dean came back through the window. Dean tried to catch his breath "Damn, that dead chick can run."

"What now?" Sam asked softly unsure of what to do. They never had to run after something undead.

"I say we go have a little chat with Neil." Dean aid looking at Andi and Sam.

Andi nodded her head firmly knowing that was the best choice for them to do.

SPNSPN

Dean drove the Impala down the road, while Sam sat in the passenger seat with their father's journal open and Andi sitting in the backseat looking out the window.

"So the silver bullets, they did something, right?" Sam questioned looking over at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, something, but not enough. What else you got?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

Sam let out a soft breath going back to the journal. "Um, okay, besides silver, we have ... nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the whole vampire staking lore came from."

"Their grave beds? You serious?" Dean questioned looking at his brother with wide eyes. Well that certainly was surprising if it was correct.

"Yeah."

"How the hell are we going to get Angela back to the cemetery?"

Andi looked at the brothers. "Lure her there."

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Andi entered Neil's office which was dark.

Neil looked up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You know, I've heard of people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you - you take the cake." Dean said looking at Neil.

Andi crossed her arms as she looked at him. Her lips pursed together into a thin line.

"Okay. Who are you guys?" Neil questioned looking at the three of them. He didn't believe who they were now.

"You might want to ask Angela that question." Dean said crossing his arms looking at Neil with a look of distaste on his face.

"What?"

"We know what you did. The ritual? Everything."

Neil scoffed looking at them. "You're crazy."

"Crazy? I don't think you know how dangerous of what you did truly is." Andi said clicking her tongue against her teeth as she looked at Neil.

"Your girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy? When someone's gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff." Dean told Neil with a shake of his head.

"Angela killed Matt. She tried to kill Lindsey." Sam explained what happened to Matt and almost Lindsey.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean stomped over to the other side of the desk and hauled Neil up by the collar of his shirt.

Andi's eyes went wide as she watched Dean's actions. She never thought that she would see the day that Dean Winchester would do something so reckless than what he was doing at that very moment.

"Hey! No more crap, Neil. His blood is on your hands. Now. Me, her, and him can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is. Tell us!"

"My house. She's at my house."

Dean let him go roughly and saw several potted plants and saw that they were all dead. He looked at Neil. "You sure about that?"

Neil nods his head and looked around nervously.

Dean looked past him to see the closet that was in the room. "Listen. It doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave, to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black root, some, some scar weed, some candles... It's very complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us." Dean looked at Neil. "I'm serious, Neil. Leave with us. Right now."

"No. No."

Dean leaned in and lowered his voice. "Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad." He turned and looked at his brother and Andi. "Let's go."

Andi and Sam followed Dean out of the office.

Andi pursed her lips as she followed the brothers. Her mind was whirling of what had happened.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam and Andi were lighting candles around Angela's grave.

"You really think this is going to work?" Sam questioned looking at his brother.

"No, not really. But it was the only thing I could come up with." Dean said looking at his brother.

"And it's the best idea that we have at the moment. So let's hope it works out." Andi said as she looked at the brothers.

They heard a noise which caused the three of them to nod.

Sam stood up and pulled a gun from the small of his back which had been hidden in his pants. He moved away from Dean and Andi to find out what the noise was. He froze as he looked around swearing he heard a noise. Something or someone was behind him. He turned seeing Angela and pointed his gun at her.

Angela stopped short looking at him. "Wait! It's not what you think. I didn't ask to be brought back. But it's still me. I'm still a person. Please."

Sam fired his gun and hit her square in the forehead.

Angela screamed as her head snapped back.

Sam bolted towards the grave. He then suddenly tackled by Angela sending him to the ground hard. His head was twisted back.

Andi fired her gun startling Angela back to standing. Andi ducked out of the way as Dean began to fire more shots at Angela. He shot her several more times before she fell back into her open grave landing in the empty coffin below.

Dean quickly grabbed a metal stake and ran to the grave and got to his knees sliding into the open grave and buried the stake right into her chest pinning her to her grave causing Angela to scream.

"Wait, don't -!"

Dean drove it further through her chest. He heard her gasp and watched her go limp. Dean pulled back panting.

Andi quickly rushed over to Sam to check him over. "You okay?" She questioned as she helped him up to his feet.

Sam groaned softly as he got up to his feet. "Yeah. I'll be okay." Sam let out a soft chuckle. "I forgot how good of a shot you were."

Andi let out a laugh rolling her eyes jabbing him in the side with her elbow. "Well you boys don't really give a girl a chance to shoot now do you?"

Sam let out a soft chuckle. "No I guess not."

SPNSPN

The three of them patted the dirt down over the grave. The three of them gasping for air as they finished.

"Rest in peace." Sam said brushing some of his brown hair back from his forehead.

"Yeah. For good this time, okay?"

They turned away from the grave and began to walk towards the car.

Sam grunted as he lifted his shovel over his shoulder. "You know, that whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp."

"Thanks."

"But did we have to use me as bait?" Sam questioned looking over at Dean.

"I figured you were more her type. You know, she had pretty crappy taste in guys."

"I think she broke my hand."

Dean laughed lightly. "You're just too fragile. We'll get it looked at later." He looked back at his mother's grave pausing to look at it.

"You want to stay for a while?" Sam questioned softly sensing the hesitation that his brother was most likely having.

"No."

Andi looked at Sam. "I'll check your hand out okay?" Andi said softly as they walked to the car.

"Oh… you don't have to…"

"Hey I'm pretty good at patching a hand up… unless you rather have a professional do it, which I don't care…"

"I think a professional would be better for this. No offense."

Andi held her hand up that wasn't carrying her shovel. "None taken."

The three of them dropped their things into the trunk of the car. They got into their respective seats and Dean pulled out of the cemetery and out on the road to get them out of town.

Andi looked out the window with a soft breath closing her eyes.

SPNSPN

A little while later Dean scowled thinking about what he had said back at the cemetery when he had pinned Angela back into her casket.

Sam looked over at his brother with a concerned look as Dean pulled the car across the road and stopped on the opposite shoulder causing Andi to jolt awake once he stopped.

Andi groggily got up to see Dean get out of the car and park his ass on the hood.

Sam and Andi got out of the car. Andi leaned against the side lighting up a cigarette that she very much needed.

Sam looked at his brother biting his lower lip softly. "Dean what is it?"

"I'm sorry." Dean said softly.

"You - For what?" Sam asked in confusion. Never hardly did Dean apologize for something. It was a rare site.

"The way I've been acting."

Sam crossed over to the hood and sat down next to his brother close enough, but not to touch.

"And for Dad. I mean, he was your dad too. And it's my fault he's gone."

Andi turned her head hearing what Dean had said. She pursed her lips together.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been thinking it - so have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I made a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt's gone."

Andi's brows furrowed. She knew what this meant, and she hadn't heard of it in a long time since being in England for so long. No one ever made those in England. Not anymore.

"Dean."

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly. But Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know. Hell...look at Andi. She knows something isn't right."

Sam looked over his shoulder seeing the look on her face which meant that she was thinking. Sam looked back at his brother. "We don't know that. Not for sure."

"Sam …" Tears slid down his cheeks as he began to cry. Another first in who knows how long. "You and Dad ... you're the most important people in my life. And Andi too since she has come back. And now ... I never should've come back, Sam. It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead. And I should have stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it."

Sam nodded his head. He knew that there was no way of interrupting his brother since he was so emotional.

"So tell me. What could you possibly say to make that all right?" Dean turned and looked at his brother.

Sam looked away from him.

Dean looked away.

Andi pursed her lips together and knew that this was probably the hardest truth that the two of them had to ever face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of Chapter 4. I know that it probably isn't my best chapter, but I did try. I'm slowly getting back into writing, but sadly a few things had happened and it's made it hard for me to update this regularly. With the death of my grandmother on my mother's side in May, getting the diagnosis on my wrist with a torn cartilage, and my other grandmother now permanently in a nursing home the same place that my other grandmother had passed away in. It has been a lot to take in… I'm hoping that this chapter was okay. And I hope that you guys still like Andi. Who do you think that she'll end up with? Sam or Dean or someone else? Until next time.


	5. Could Be Worse

Authoress Note: Hello and welcome to Chapter 5 of I'm No Good. I hope you all liked the last chapter. I'm now going to try to stray away from the written script for this chapter and hopefully it will please the readers with this chapter. I do apologize for taking a bit to get this chapter out. I had a death in the family and it wasn't easy due to the fact that I was helping my cousin try to adjust without his wife. And posting this today in honors of the 300th episode tonight. I can't wait until I get to Season 14 with this, if you guys remain to follow and read. Without further ado Chapter 5.

 **Chapter 5**

Could Be Worse

Andi awoke to the sound of water running. She stretched out and slowly got up off of the couch.

Dean opened the door. "Andi. Sam, come on, zip it up. Let's hit the…" Dean looked at Sam sensing that there was something wrong. "...road. What?"

Sam breathed heavily and blinked a few times.

Andi looked at Sam with a worried gaze. She had never seen Sam like this and it actually scared her of what he could've dreamed of this time.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the dark two-laned road with the radio playing. Dean looked over at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. "I don't know, man, why don't we just chill out, think about this."

Sam shut the radio off and turned his head looking at his brother. "What's there to think about?"

Andi pursed her lips together as she put her cigarette out the window before taking another drag of it. She blew the smoke out of her lungs knowing why Dean was having a bit of a panic attack with the whole thing of Sam's choice.

"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea." Dean said pursing his lips together. He didn't want anyone to know about Sam's little gift because in all honesty it scared him that Sam had them. After all it was his job to protect his brother and he couldn't do that if they were at the Roadhouse.

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where." Sam said explaining why they were going.

"Yeah, man, but…"

"Plus it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do." Sam said letting out a soft breath.

Andi looked at the back of Sam's head and a wave of guilt washed over her. She wished that she could help Sam, but it was impossible thanks to him not wanting to worry her. He always brushed it off when she asked, and that was something that hurt.

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if, if, if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a, a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?" Dean complained looking at his brother.

"So I'm a freak now?"

Andi bit her lower lip. Dean should have chose his words more carefully. Sam didn't need that over his head.

Dean slapped Sam on the thigh. "You've always been a freak." Dean smiled weakly and turned his attention back to the road.

SPNSPN

Dean, Andi, and Sam walked into the Roadhouse and passed two men who sat at a table cleaning their guns.

Dean almost ran right into Jo which caused her to stop and smiled at the eldest Winchester.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo questioned with a smile cocking her hip a little bit.

"Yeah, looks like. How you doin', Jo?" Dean questioned with a smile of his own.

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked hurriedly. He wanted to try and get this out of the way.

"In his back room."

Sam brushed past her. "Great."

"And I'm fine…"

"Sorry, he's, we're... kind of on a bit of a timetable." Dean apologized to her before following his brother.

Jo looked at Andi who remained with her. "Is everything okay with them?"

Andi took a soft breath rubbing her mouth softly. "They will be…"

Jo gave Andi a concerned look. "You don't sound so sure of that."

Andi let out a breath and shook her head. "I think that they'll need to be with one another. Try to figure out this on their own… whatever it may be that Sam's having an issue with."

"And you're okay with that?"

Andi looked at Jo. She took a soft breath. "I'm going to have to be Jo."

Jo touched Andi's shoulder lightly. "I'm sure mom would love the help around here."

Andi smiled weakly. "I would love to help out." She said softly.

SPNSPN

Jo pressed a few buttons on the jukebox there and REO Speedwagon 'Can't Fight This Feeling' began to play. Jo began to carry the tray to the bar and set it down in front of where Andi was working behind the bar. Jo caught his eyes as Andi moved the tray. "What?" She asked looking at Dean like he was crazy for staring at her like that.

"REO Speedwagon?"

"Damn right REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

"He sings it from the hair. There's a difference."

Andi let out a scoff as she began to wash the mugs that Jo had brought to her.

"That profile you've got Ash looking for?"

"Hmm."

"Your mom died the same way, didn't she? A fire in Sam's nursery?" Jo questioned as she looked at Dean with a worried gaze.

"Look, Jo, it's kind of a family thing."

"I could help."

Andi looked at Jo.

"I'm sure you could. But we've got to handle this one ourselves. Besides, if I ran off with you I think your mother might kill me."

Ellen looked up from cleaning some of the other glasses looking up at him which caused Dean to smile nervously.

Andi leaned forward across the bar. "Nice Dean. You pretty much painted a target on your back now."

"You're afraid of my mother?" Jo questioned raising a brow.

"I think so."

Sam came rushing up behind Jo. "We have a match. We've gotta go."

"All right, Jo. See you later."

Sam looked over at Andi. "Are you coming?" He asked with a curious gaze.

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't want to make Sam feel bad by her not going. She dropped the dish rag she had in her hand on the bar. She leaned over and looked Sam in the eyes. "Sorry, Sam," Andi said apologetically. "I think this is something that you and your brother need to do together. You don't need me there."

Sam sucked a breath in through his teeth. "Are you sure? That you don't want to go with us?"

Andi reached up and touched Sam's cheek softly. "I'm sure." She said softly. "You can tell me when you get back. Or call me over the phone."

Sam turned his head and presses a soft kiss to the palm of her hand. "Be careful."

Andi let out a soft chuckle as she looked down. "You should be the one that's careful. You're going out and I don't know what will happen."

Sam slowly pulled away from her. "We'll be back before you know it."

Andi smiled softly. "I know."

Sam turned towards his brother and began to walk out of the Roadhouse together.

SPNSPN

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?" Sam explained to his brother as they drove to the place where his premonition was pointing him to go.

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho." Dean remarked. He knew that Max tried to kill him and Andi both when Sam was locked in one of the closets.

"The point is he was killing people. And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?" Dean questioned as he gripped the wheel.

"Don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities…"

"Collection agency flags?"

"None in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?"

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there."

Dean let out a soft scoff. "Shall we talk about Andi?"

Sam looked over at his brother with his brows furrowed in confusion. "W-what about her?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You seemed a bit down when she didn't come with us." Dean said as he kept his eyes on the road.

Sam's cheeks colored. "What no… I guess she wanted some time away from us…"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that's the case. Just tell the truth… you're bummed out that she didn't come because you're starting to fall for her."

"Dean… please… can we not talk about this…"

Dean hummed as he looked over at his brother. "Why don't you get something for her."

Sam looked at his brother with wide eyes.

Dean let out a breath. "Do I have to do everything for you Sammy?"

Sam's cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat. "I… no."

"Get her some jewelry… girls like that… and I'm pretty sure I've seen Andi wearing a few pairs of earrings. So you should give it a shot." Dean offered with a small smile teasing his younger brother.

Sam gave his brother a look. He knew Dean was teasing, but it was something that he couldn't admit to his brother that he was slowly beginning to fall for her or at least he thought he was.

SPNSPN

Andi took a soft breath as she went back to helping Ellen behind the bar.

"They'll be alright you know." Ellen spoke up.

Andi looked over at the older Harvell woman. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She nodded her head softly. "I do worry."

"And that's okay to worry about them...you three have been attached at the hip for over a year of hunting together."

Andi nodded her head softly as Ellen talked, she knew that Ellen was fishing for information of why she didn't go or what was worrying her.

"Andi…" Ellen said causing the young woman to turn her head to look at the older woman. "What's wrong? You always seemed so excited to go on a hunt with those boys. What's causing you to stop now."

Andi leaned against the table. "It's nothing." She lied softly.

Ellen gave her a look which caused the young woman to sigh. "You know better than to lie to me."

Andi rubbed her face softly. "I worry about them… but this hunt Sam needs Dean… he doesn't need me…"

"The way he looks at you… I'd say it's the other… he wanted you to go…"

"I'll just be some disappointment." Andi let out a breath. "As my mother has been lurking around lately."

"You're mother, Ana?"

"She wants me to come home quit playing hunter…"

"She worries about you I'm sure."

Andi let out a soft breath as she rested her head on her hands. "I know she worries, but I'm not that little girl any more that she thinks I need protecting… she has to come to realize I'm not the person she is… I'm a hunter."

SPNSPN

Andi laid on her bed that she was using at Ellen's place. Her phone began to ring and she slowly picked it up. She saw it was Sam calling her. She brought the phone up to her ear. "Hey Sam."

" _Hi Andi… Hope I didn't wake you…"_

"You didn't Sam." Andi said softly as she sat up. "How's the case going hunting for that kid?"

 _Sam let out a soft sigh._

"Sam?"

" _I couldn't…"_

"You couldn't what Sam?" Andi asked softly worrying flooding her being.

" _The guy, Dr. Jennings… I couldn't save him."_

"Sam… listen to me… you can't save everyone." Andi said softly.

" _I had him saved, Andi…"_

"He still died… it wasn't your fault…"

" _He walked out in front of a bus…"_

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat. "You'll be able to figure it out Sam… I promise… I'm just a phone call away…"

" _I know… I'll call you later…"_

"Be safe."

" _I will Andi."_

Andi let out a soft breath as she hung up her phone. She knew that Sam was pretty shaken up. And it took a lot to shake him up. She was beating herself up for not going, but the two of them needed time without her on a hunt.

SPNSPN

Dean put his hand on Sam's back.

"I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least… I should have stayed with him."

"Hey… it's not your fault." Dean said softly. "You call Andi?"

"Yes…" Sam said softly. "I did. She said this wasn't my fault…"

Dean patted Sam's back lightly. "And she's right. You should listen to her… and you should try to get her something nice."

"Dean." Sam warned.

"I'm stating truth Sammy. She's helping you out more than you realize."

Sam let out a soft scoff. "Will you stop making such a big deal about it?"

"I'm not… I'm just stating… you have have fallen for her."

SPNSPN

Dean pulled up in the Impala and Sam and Andy stand up while Dean got out of the car. "Victim's name was Holly Beckett, forty-one, single."

"Who is she?" Sam questioned looking at Andy.

"Never heard of her."

"Called Ash on the way over here; he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy." Dean explained to Sam and Andy. "And Andrea is working on a few other things to see what she can find out."

Sam nodded his head. "Andy, were you adopted?"

"Well, yeah." Andy stated as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?"

"Never really came up. I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby - do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m-"

"I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records and so did Andrea, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office." Dean said softly.

"Well, screw that." Andy said looking at the brothers.

SPNSPN

Andy came over to Sam and Dean once everything ended with his twin brother. "She won't even look at me."

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up." Sam said softly looking at Andy.

"No, it's, this is different. It's, uh, I never, I never used my mind thing on her before. Before last night. She's scared of me now."

"Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here. Here. I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call me up."

"Wha- what am I supposed to do now?"

"You be good, Andy. Or we'll be back." Dean warned the young man as the two of them began to walk away.

"Looks like I was right."

"About what?"

"Andy. He's a killer after all."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life, he saved my life."

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody."

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just, he was pushed into that."

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point, Sam?" Dean questioned looking at his brother.

"Right circumstances, everyone is capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it." Dean said shaking his head thinking his brother was going a bit overboard on the whole thing.

"You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am." Sam said softly. "I'm sure if Andi was here… she would be just as scared as us…"

"That was mind control! I mean, it's like, like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count."

"What?"

"No. I'm, I'm calling do-over."

"What are you, seven?"

"Doesn't matter. Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And with Andi back with us hunting… none of this bullshit of her being alone at the Roadhouse." Dean's cell phone began to ring. He answered it. "Hello? Ellen. What's going on? Yeah, we'll be right there."

SPNSPN

Sam and Dean were sitting at the bar while Ellen was behind it.

Andi looked over at the brothers with a worried look on her face.

"Jo?"

Jo looked up at her mom. "Hm?"

"Go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom…"

"Now. Please." Ellen leaned on the bar in front of the boys. "So. You uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

Dean looked up at Ellen. "No. Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing."

"Not anymore." Ellen said dropping a stack of papers onto the bar in front of the brothers. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?" Ellen questioned.

"Yeah, we think so."

"Sam…" Dean said looking at his brother.

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here. You're dragging Andrea into this and we deserve to know what's going on."

Andi pursed her lips together knowing that Ellen was indeed correct about the whole thing. They were going into a war and they had no idea what they were walking into.

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um ... we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?"

Dean rolled his eyes uncomfortable about the whole thing that Sam was telling Ellen.

Andi bit her lower lip knowing what Sam's ability was.

"Yeah. Psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics - they dangerous?"

"No. Not all of them." Dean said beating Sam to the punch.

Ellen looked at Sam.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous."

Ellen looked at Andi.

Andi nodded her head softly remembering what had happened back a little while ago with Max using his gifts holding a gun to her and Dean. It was seared into her brain like there was nothing that she was going to be able to do.

Ellen looked at the brothers. "Okay, how many of them are we looking at?"

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday."

"That's not true."

"What?"

Andi looked at Sam in confusion wondering what he had meant by that. Was he hiding something from them?

"Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is - I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down." Ellen said looking at the brothers.

Andi rubbed her hands together nervously. "So we don't know how many of them are really out there…"

"Jo honey?"

"Yeah?" Jo questioned her mom from behind everyone.

"You'd better break out the whiskey instead."

SPNSPN

Andi stood outside with a cigarette lit as she looked up at the night sky. The brothers were inside of the Roadhouse drinking and she didn't have it in her to drink whiskey. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of what had been going on. She hadn't even noticed that Sam had come out of the roadhouse to check on her.

"Those things will kill you sooner or later." Sam spoke causing the young woman to turn and face him.

Andi gave him a look. "Well there are other ways out there that aren't just hunting." Andi brought her foot up and put the cigarette out on the bottom of her boot. She lowered her foot letting out a soft breath. She ran her hand through her hair. "So are you okay with everything that has happened?" She asked softly as she looked at him dead in the eyes. She truly was worried about Sam and didn't know how Sam was going to deal with his gift for too much more.

Sam offered her a weak smile. "I'm going to have to be." He said softly.

Andi shook her head. "Now that's where you're wrong Sam… you may think that you need to be okay with something that is going on, but you don't have to be…"

Sam put his hands into his pockets. He looked at her with his lips pursed together. "You seem to know what you're talking about."

Andi gave him a small weak smile. "I've been in your place a few times. Can't say it's the easiest place to be, but I can tell you one thing… it's always good to ask for help." She slowly went to go inside of the Roadhouse.

Sam gave her a small generous smile. "Andi…"

Andi stopped in her tracks and she slowly turned and faced Sam. "Yeah?"

Sam pulled his hands out of his pockets and one hand had a wrapped gift in it. "I got you something while we were out…"

Andi blinked a few times. "Oh… you didn't have to." She said softly as she slowly came over to him.

Sam handed her the gift. "I did."

Andi slowly opened the gift. She opened the box and let out a soft gasp. It was a black leather choker with a purple gemstone hanging down from in. "Oh Sam… it's beautiful."

Sam shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure if you would like it or not."

Andi grabbed Sam's arm. "No… it's perfect." Andi leaned up onto her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Sam."

Sam cleared his throat shyly. "You're welcome Andi."

Andi smiled softly. "I'm here for whenever you'll need to talk." She said softly. "And that will always will be an open door." She slowly moved away from him and towards the Roadhouse. Her fingers lightly touching the necklace that Sam had gotten her.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5. I hope that you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also please let me know who you would like to have Andi with. Hopefully I'll have the next part up soon. Until next time guys.


	6. HH Holmes

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 6 of I'm No Good. I'm trying to keep a good schedule up for posting so I don't end up letting this series go by the wayside. I really don't want that to happen with this series. I actually love writing Andi and she's different and fun for me to write. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 6 of I'm No Good.

 **Chapter 6**

H.H. Holmes

Andi, Sam, and Dean got out of the Impala after having a little side road trip, which turned out to be an easy hunt for the three of them.

"Los Angeles, California." Dean said as he stretched his legs out.

"What's in L.A?" Sam questioned as he looked over at Dean.

"Some girl…" Andi began

"Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult." Dean said cutting Andi off.

Andi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Girl got a name?"

"Katie Holmes."

"That's funny. And for you, so bitchy." Sam said rolling his eyes as they walked towards the roadhouse.

From inside a sound of a glass breaking and shouting was heard clear outside.

Andi pursed her lips together. Of course when they came back there had to be a fight.

"Of course, on the other hand — catfight." Dean said looking at the roadhouse knowing that this might be a bad thing that they were about to walk into.

The three of them entered the roadhouse cautiously.

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!" Ellen yelled at her daughter causing Andi to wince remembering how much it sounded like her mother when she had taken off when John had called.

"You can't keep me here!" Jo yelled sounding like a spoiled child.

"Oh, don't you bet on that, sweetie."

"What are you going to do, are you going to chain me up in the basement?"

"You know what, you've had worse ideas than that recently. Hey, you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school."

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection."

"Yeah, and getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?!" Ellen turned seeing the three of them. "Guys, bad time."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam said with a nod of his head.

Andi felt Sam's arm around her shoulder to lead her out of the roadhouse.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway."

"Wait. I wanna know what they think about this." Jo complained to her mother.

Andi let out a breath as she saw a mom, a dad, and two kids under the age of three all wearing bright yellow shirt that hurt the eyes.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen snapped at her daughter.

"Are you guys open?" The father asked.

"No!" Jo yelled.

"Yes!"

"We'll just... check out the Arby's down the road." They left.

The phone broke the silence. Jo glared at it and then at her mother.

Ellen stalked over to her phone. "Harvelle's. Yeah, Preacher."

Jo came over to them with a file. "Three weeks ago a young girls disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." She shoved the file over to Dean.

Andi pursed her lips together.

"Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might."

She pinched her lips together into a thin line holding out the folder to him.

Dean let out a breath and took it reluctantly. He began to look it over.

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or —"

"Who put this together? Ash?"

"I did it myself."

"Hm…" Dean said looking at it impressed.

"I gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less." Sam said softly.

Andi nodded her head in agreement in what Sam had said. She crossed her arms around her middle as she looked over the file over Dean's shoulder.

"Good. You like the case so much, you take it."

"Mom!" Jo yelled looking at her mother, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. And I won't lose you too. I just won't."

Andi looked at the brothers. "I say this is our cue to leave." She said as she moved away from the bar sticking her hands into her pockets.

Sam quickly followed Andi leaving Dean behind to follow. He was worried with how Andi was acting.

SPNSPN

They entered the apartment looking around.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case." Sam admitted as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so."

The three of them pulled out EMF readers.

"But still Dean…" Andi said softly as she moved around the room with her EMF reader.

"You getting anything?"

"No, not yet." Sam ran his reader over the light switch and it purrs. He leaned over looking at it. "What's that?"

"What?" Dean asked turning his head to look at his younger brother.

Sam touched the goo that was on the light switch. "Holy crap."

Dean also touched the goo. "That's ectoplasm. Well, Sam, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man."

Andi shook her head lightly.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit."

"All right, let's find this badass before he snags any more girls."

They exited the apartment and walk down the hallway. Upon hearing voices, they hide around a corner.

Dean frowned as he realizes the woman's voice belongs to Jo.

"Bloody hell." Andi said with a groan.

"It's so convenient." Jo told the landlord.

"Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too."

"It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place."

Dean stepped out looking at Jo. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"There you are, honey." She said grabbing Dean around the waist bringing him closer to her. "This is my boyfriend Dean and his buddy Sam and his girlfriend Andi."

"Good to meetcha. Quite a gal you've got here."

Dean smacked her on the ass. "Oh yeah, she's a pistol."

"So, did you already check out that apartment? The one for rent."

"Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Heh. Great flow." Dean lied through his teeth knowing how much trouble she was in by being there.

Andi moved closer to Sam making it look like they were a couple. She was going to have a nice long talk with Jo about this whole thing.

"How'd you get in?" The landlord questioned looking at Dean.

"It was open."

"Now, Ed, um, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked curiously.

"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stick me for the rent."

"Well. Her loss, our gain! 'Cause if Dean-o loves it, it's good enough for me."

"Oh, sweetie." He smacks her ass again with his hand.

Jo pulled out a wad of cash. "We'll take it."

SPNSPN

They entered the apartment.

"I'll flip you for the sofa." Jo said trying to ease the tension that was so thick that you could really cut it with a knife. She knew that Andi, Sam, and Dean were most likely upset with knowing that she had come on the case.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean questioned as he crossed his arms looking at her. He knew that Ellen would fly off the handles when she found out that she had come this way.

"Told her I was going to Vegas."

"You think she's gonna buy that?"

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. Shouldn't be here either." Dean said letting out a breath as he looked at her.

"Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it."

"Jo…" Andi said looking at Jo.

"Oh my god not you too." Jo said complaining looking at the older female hunter with a look of distaste on her face.

Andi gave Jo a pointed look. She was about to open her mouth when Sam cut her off with a question of his own.

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?"

"Working, at the Roadhouse." Jo answered easily looking at the young brother.

"Hunters don't tip that well." Dean pointed out looking at her.

"Well, they aren't that good at poker, either."

Andi took Jo to the other side of the room while Dean's phone rang. "You know your mom loves you Jo…"

Dean looked over to the girls putting his hand over the speaker. "I'm telling her."

Jo muttered something and argued with him.

Andi touched Jo's arm causing her to look at the older female hunter. "Jo you really shouldn't be here… It's dangerous."

Dean let a breath as he hung up.

Jo grinned cheerfully knowing that she had won against the eldest Winchester.

Andi let out a breath. She ran her hand through her hair in agitation. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy on them… and with Jo there, an unskilled hunter. It would end badly. Andi walked away with a huff knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get through to Jo about this hunt.

SPNSPN

Dean paced around back and forth as Jo sat at the table with the blueprints of the place. She flipped a small knife in her hand. "This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago."

"Yeah? What was here before 1924?"

"Nothing. Empty field." Jo told Dean looking over at Dean.

"So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell." Sam said thinking.

"I already checked. In the past eighty two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor." Jo looked at Dean with agitation on her face. "Would you sit down, please?"

Dean sat down so Jo would quit bitching about him walking around. "So, have you checked police reports, county death records…"

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing."

"I think the jury's still out on that one. Could you put the knife down?"

Jo put her knife down with a huff.

"Okay! So, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it." Sam said thinking.

Andi rubbed her face softly.

"Well, we've got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo questioned looking at the brothers and fellow female hunter.

"Right. So. You and me, we'll take the top two floors."

"We'd move faster if we split up." Jo said looking at Dean.

"Oh… Jo…" Andi said softly.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable." Dean looked at Andi and Sam. "You two okay on your own?"

Andi nodded her head firmly. "We got it Dean."

SPNSPN

Andi walked with Sam on the lower levels checking things out.

"Andi…"

Andi looked over at Sam. "What is it Sam?" She questioned as she continued to walk.

"You seem concerned of having Jo here."

"Of course I am. I mean she shouldn't be here… it's dangerous… she has no idea what to do when it comes to hunts."

Sam gave her a concerned look. "You see her as a younger sister."

Andi nodded her head softly.

SPNSPN

Andi awoke when the door slammed open. She shot up from where she had been sleeping.

Dean looked at his younger brother with his brows furrowed. "Where's the coffee?"

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared."

Andi let out a soft groan. "That's just bloody perfect."

SPNSPN

Andi looked over notes with Sam and JO.

Dean returned shutting the door behind him. "Teresa Ellis, Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

"And her apartment?" Jo asked looking over at Dean with her brows furrowed.

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm, too."

"Well, between that and that tuft of hair I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls." Sam said thinking.

"But who is it? Building's history is totally clean."

"It might have to deal with the land." Andi said thinking.

Jo picked up the photograph. "Well, maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at Jo coming over towards her.

"Check this out."

Sam looked at the photo. "An empty field?"

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows."

"Bars."

"We're next door to a prison?"

"Meaning that it probably held a lot of murderers." Andi said as she got up to her feet.

SPNSPN

"Thanks, Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my mom... That's right. I will. With pliers." Jo hung up her phone. "Okay Moyamensing Prison. Built in 1835, torn down 1963. And get this they use to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

"Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there." Sam said thinking running his hands through his hair.

"Ash is already on it."

Andi slowly got up to her feet. She crossed her arms and bit her lower lip.

SPNSPN

Sam scrolled through the long list of names that Ash had sent to him on the computer. "A hundred fifty seven names?"

"We've gotta narrow that down." Dean said pursing his lips together as he began to pace back and forth.

"Yeah."

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs."

"Only you would be saying that Dean." Andi said as she looked over at him.

Sam scrolled down to a name of Herman Webster Mudgett. He clicked on the name and frowned. "Herman Webster Mudgett?"

"Yeah?" Jo questioned looking over at Sam

"Wasn't that H. H. Holmes' real name?" Sam questioned looking over at his brother.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Dean came over and looked at the computer. "Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896."

"H. H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?"

"Who is this guy?" Jo questioned.

"The term "multi-murderer." They coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer, before anybody knew what a serial killer was."

"Almost as famous as Jack the Ripper." Andi said as she sat down.

"Yeah, he confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred."

"And his victim flavor of choice? Pretty petite blondes. He, uh, he used chloroform to kill 'em." Dean looked over at Jo. "Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody blonde hair. Boy, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Well, we just find the bones, salt 'em and burn 'em, right?" Jo questioned looking at the three of them.

"Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete." Andi said remembering back to what she had read about the serial killer.

"What? Why?"

"The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse. 'Cause, you know, that's what he used to do." Dean explained as he looked at Jo.

"You know somethin'. We might have an even bigger problem than that." Sam said thinking rubbing his face.

"How does this get bigger?"

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits... he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death."

"So Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls." Jo said as she got up.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We've got to smash these walls, anywhere thick enough to hide a girl."

"And we don't have a lot of time to deal with it either… that girl could be dead if we don't hurry." Andi explained to them.

SPNSPN

Andi walked with Sam down the hall together when Dean ran right into them.

"Whoa." Sam said in surprise as he looked at his older brother.

"He's got Jo." Dean said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What? How'd that happen?"

"I wasn't with her. I left her alone. Dammit!"

"Hey… hey Dean look we'll find her alright." Andi said looking up at the older Winchester.

"Where?"

"Inside the walls." Sam said looking at his brother knowing it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We've been inside the walls all night. None of the other girls were there, she won't be either."

SPNSPN

"Look. We've just gotta take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong." Sam said as he began to think.

"Yeah, well, we'd better friggin' think fast." Dean's phone began to ring. "Yeah."

Andi looked over the information that they had in front of them. Her lips were pursed together in a thin line.

"Ellen." Dean took a breath as he heard Ellen give him what for. "She's gonna have to call you back, she's taking care of, uh, feminine business."

Andi looked up with a bitch look on her face. Why did Dean have to bring that into the conversation with Ellen. It was a bad choice of words. Besides she knew that Ellen knew her daughter fairly well, there was no way that she was going to easily believe Dean's lie.

"Look we'll get her back."

Andi's head fell into her hands as Dean admitted the truth to Ellen that Jo had gone missing. Another bad choice of words for the older Winchester.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "The spirit we're hunting, it took her." Dean closed his eyes. "She'll be okay, I promise." Dean blinked a few times. "What?" Dean let out a breath. "It won't. I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry, I really am." Dean hung up his phone. "Dammit!"

Andi let out a breath as she continued to look over the papers with Sam.

"Don't beat yourself up, Dean. There's nothing you could have done." Sam said looking up at his brother.

"Tell me you've got something." Dean said looking over at his brother as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Uh, maybe. Look. You look at the layout of the Holmes murder castle, there's all the torture chambers insides the walls, right?"

"Right."

"But there's one place we haven't considered yet. The one in this basement."

"This building doesn't have a basement."

"You're right it doesn't. But I just noticed this. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used for…"

"Let's go." Dean said grabbing his jacket and books out of the room.

Andi and Sam quickly followed the older Winchester.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean and Andi were armed with a metal detector and shovels. They were searching the streets of Philadelphia. They followed the trail into an open field and Sam suddenly stopped as the metal detector whined. "Here."

Dean dropped his bag and started to dig quickly and Andi joined him in digging.

They began to dig with their hands and they uncovered a metal trap door. They pulled it open.

Dean handed Sam a shotgun and took one before handing one over to Andi. He then took a flashlight and then went down.

Andi and Sam followed him down into the sewer system.

Andi dusted her hands off on her worn jeans. She brushed some of her hair from her eyes.

SPNSPN

"Hey!" Dean fired his gun into Holmes' chest sending him flying backwards and out of sight. "Jo?!"

"I'm here! Jo yelled.

"Dean!" Andi called the older brother's attention to her and she threw an iron bar to him.

Dean caught it. "Thanks." He began to use the iron rod to pry open Jo's prison.

Sam investigated the other compartments. He found Teresa. "We're going to get you out of here, alright?"

"Sam!" Dean handed the bar to him. "Hang on." He opened the compartment that held Jo. "You alright?"

"Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back." Jo said looking up at Dean.

"Actually , I don't think you're leaving here just yet."

"What?"

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got." He turned and looked at Sam who had his arms full with Teresa. He shrugged.

SPNSPN

Andi helped the poor scared Teresa out of the sewer system.

"What are you guys?" Her voice shaking as she looked at the woman that was helping her out.

Andi looked at the trembling girl that she had her arm around. "Well… it's kind of hard to explain." Andi said as she walked with the young woman.

"What was that thing that took me?"

Andi took her breath. "You'll think we're crazy." Andi admitted softly.

Teresa shivered some as they walked.

"But you really want to know don't you?" Andi asked softly as she looked at the scared young woman.

Teresa nodded her head.

"That was a ghost that took you. But we found you and you're safe." Andi said softly. "And that is the honest truth. It won't come after you again."

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Andi nodded her head softly.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the dark road. He could see the three people in the back seat, Jo, Andi who had her head on Sam's shoulder sound asleep. He looked over at Ellen and grimace knowing that he had made a mistake. "Boy, you, you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you."

Ellen didn't give him an answer as she looked out the window.

Sam and Jo looked at each other. Sa doing his best to not wake Andi.

"How about we listen to some music?" He flicked the radio on.

Ellen quickly reached forward and flicked the radio off.

Jo and Sam exchanged another look.

Dean glanced back for assistant, but didn't get any. He let out a sigh. "This is gonna be a long drive."

SPNSPN

Ellen stormed into the bar dragging Jo by her elbow.

The three hunters followed behind Ellen and Jo.

"Ellen? This is my fault. Okay? I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there, I think her dad would be proud." Dean admitted softly. He didn't like the fact that Ellen was so upset with the whole thing.

"Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment with my daughter. Alone." Ellen snapped.

Andi grabbed the brother's arms and led them out of the roadhouse. She led them to the Impala.

The three of them leaned against it.

Andi lit up a cigarette and let out a soft breath.

"You act like you've never seen a woman that mad before…." Dean said looking over at Andi.

Andi took a drag of her cigarette. "That's where you're wrong Dean… I've seen my own mother get that angry... Hell she's mad at me still for not returning her calls. How do you think Ellen feels?"

Jo came storming out of the building. She glared at Dean and kept on moving.

Dean quickly followed.

Andi let out a breath. "Whatever Ellen told her had to have been bad."

"You think so?" Sam asked looking at her.

Andi took a drag of her cigarette. "I know so. Just by how Jo's acting… it was something bad. And how bad… I have no idea…"

Sam looked over at Andi. "Andi…"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Andi turned her head to look over at Sam. "What?" She asked her brows furrowing together.

"How come you haven't called your mom to talk to her? You sound like you don't want to really talk to her."

Andi took a soft breath as she looked away from him. She took a drag of her cigarette. "You got that right. I don't want to talk to my mom right now… she wants me to come home to England and I don't want to leave period."

"But she's your mother."

"I know she's my mother Sam… but she is not the same woman you remember from the early hunting days… she's a changed woman… she's not who she was." Andi said softly as she looked out into the distance thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 6. I hope that you guys enjoyed this latest chapter. I hope to have the next one out as soon as possible. If there is anything that you guys would like to see, I'll be more than happy to add it in if it will help with the plot. If you guys have any ideas of who Andi should be with… well let me know who you guys would like Andi with. Until next time guys.


	7. Shulps

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 7 of I'm No Good. Now before I begin. I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this. It really does mean a lot. This next chapter was a bit interesting to write because I didn't know where I wanted to take this episode, but I hope that you enjoy it guys. Without further ado Chapter 7. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 7**

Shulps

Andi sat in the same interrogation room that Sam was in, whom was pacing by the window. Andi's lips were pursed together in a thin line and her arms were crossed under her bust. "Sam must you pace?" She asked as she slowly brought her eyes to the younger Winchester. She hadn't seen him this worried since… well since he had gotten his first vision the year prior.

Sam looked at Andi. "How can you be so calm?" His brows furrowed together.

"They don't have a reason to hold us here Sam… we'll be just fine." She told him softly.

The policewoman who had arrested them earlier came into the room with two cups of coffee. She put them down onto the table. "Thought you two might be thirsty."

Andi looked at the cup with a look of distaste on her face. After all they were in a police station and that was the last place that she wanted to be.

"Okay, so you're the good cop." Sam said looking at the woman. "Where's the bad cop?"

"Oh, he's with your brother." She replied simply looking at the younger Winchester brother.

"Okay. And you're holding us why?"

"Well, he's being held on suspicion of murder. And you two, we'll see."

Andi looked at the woman and leaned back in her seat.

"Murder?!" Sam leaned forward in shock.

"You sound genuinely surprised. Or you that good of an actor?"

"Who was he supposed to have murdered?" Andi questioned looking up at the woman shifting some in her seat.

"We'll get around to that."

"Well, you can't just hold us here without formal charges!" Sam snapped looking at the police woman.

"Well actually, we can, for forty eight hours, but you being a pre-law student, would know that. I know all about you Sam." She opened the file looking up at him. "And your friend here too." She looked the file. "You're twenty-three years old, no job, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby, your father's whereabouts are unknown. And then there's the case of your brother Dean. Whose demise was, well, just a bit exaggerated. Feel free to jump in whenever you like.

Sam leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Shy? No problem. I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid. Despite that, you were a straight A student. Got into Stanford with a full ride." She closed the file. "Then about a year ago there was a fire in your apartment. One fatality. Jessica Moore, your girlfriend. After she died, you fell off the grid. Left behind everything."

"I needed some time off. To deal. So I'm taking a road trip with my brother and my best friend."

"How's that going for you?"

"Great. I mean… we saw the second largest ball of twine in the continental US. Awesome." He pulled up the chair next to Andi and straddled it.

"And your little friend here has been out of the states up until over a year ago. Studying at a large boarding school after her father passed away when she was twelve. Twenty-three years old and has no job."

Andi closed her eyes as she mentioned a boarding school.

"We ran Dean's fingerprints through AFIS."

"Okay."

"Got over a dozen possible hits."

"Possible hits. Which makes them worthless." Sam pointed out as he looked the police woman..

"But it makes you wonder. What are we gonna find when we run your prints and your friends?"

"Yeah well." He pounded his fist on the table sarcastically. "You be sure to let me know, alright." He pointed at the cup. "May I?"

"Please."

"Great." He sniffed the cup and takes a sip of it.

"Sam, you seem like a good kid. It's not your fault Dean's your brother. We can't pick our family. Right now detectives in St. Louis are exhuming a corpse. They're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death. After torturing all those young women. Dean's a bad guy. His life is over. Yours doesn't have to be along with your friend…"

The two younger hunters looked at her as if she grew another head.

"You want me to turn against my own brother?"

No. We already caught him cold. Red-handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you two to fill in some missing pieces."

"Why would we want to do that?" Andi questioned as she picked up the other coffee cup.

"Because I can talk to the DA. Make a deal for the two of you. You can get on with your lives. Dean's as good as gone."

Sam thought for a moment. He gripped onto Andi's leg causing the younger woman to look over at him. "My dad, Andi's dad and Tony Giles were old friends. They were in the service together. We'ce knowing him since we were kids, you know? So we came as soon as we heard about his death."

SPNSPN

Andi sat next to Dean who was reading the newspaper and she saw the headline. **Man's Throat Slit Without A Trace.** Andi pointed at the paper. "Think it might be something?" She asked looking up into the older brother's green hazel eyes.

Dean let out a breath. "Perhaps."

Sam came over with three cups of coffee. He set two of them down before he sat down.

Dean handed over the news paper.

"There you go." He said gesturing to the mugs.

"Anthony Giles." Dean said pointing to the paper that he had handed to Sam.

"Who's Anthony Giles?" Sam asked in confusion.

"He's a Baltimore lawyer. Working late in his office, check it out."

Sam looked at the paper. "Uh… throat was slit, room was clean. Huh. No DNA, no prints."

"Keep reading it gets better."

"Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant."

"So I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tapes…."

"Or it's an invisible killer."

"My favorite kind. What do you think, Scully? You wanna check it out?"

"I'm not Scully, you're Scully."

"No, I'm Mulder. You're a red-headed woman."

"Oh come on boys." Andi said softly looking at the two of them. "Can't the two of you come up with better names?" Andi rubbed her face softly as she leaned back in her seat. "There's a lot of people that like X-Files."

SPNSPN

"Woulda been kind of hard for Dean to kill Tony, considering we weren't in town at the time." Sam said looking at the police woman.

Andi nodded her head in agreement.

"So tell me what happened next."

"Okay, uh, that's when we went to see Karen. She was barely holding it together. We just wanted to be there for her. You know?" Sam explained to the police officer.

SPNSPN

Karen looked at some of the forms that Sam, Dean and Andi had given her, all three dress as insurance company employees. "Insurance. I totally forgot about the insurance." She admitted softly as tears pricked the back of her eyes.

"We're very sorry to bother you right now, but the company is required to conduct its own investigation. You understand." Andi said softly looking at Karen with a soft look knowing that this wasn't easy on her in the least bit.

"Sure."

"Okay. Um. If you could just tell us anything you remember about the night your husband died." Sam said softly.

"Uh, Tony and I were just supposed to have dinner. He called and said he was having computer troubles that, that he had to work late. That was it."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this to him?"

"No. No, it's like I told the police, I, I have no idea."

"Did Tony mention anything, you know, unusual to you? In the days before his death?" Dean asked looking up at Karen.

"Unusual…"

"Yeah like strange?"

Karen shook her head. "Strange?"

"You know, Karen, weird? Weird noises, uh, visions, anything like that?"

Sam and Andi cleared their throats giving Dean a look.

Karen turned to the younger hunters. "He had a nightmare the day before he died."

"What kind of a nightmare?" Andi asked looking at her.

"Uh, he said that he woke up in the middle of the night and there was a woman standing at the foot of the bed, he blinked and she was gone, I mean, it was just a nightmare."

"Did he say what she looked like?" Dean questioned curiously.

"What the hell difference does that make what she looked like?"

"Uh, it's just, our, our company's very thorough."

"He said she was pale, and she had dark red eyes."

SPNSPN

"So I gave Karen a hug, told her to call me if she needed anything." Sam explained as he looked at the police woman. "...and that was it. End of story."

"Sam, I'm trying to help you and your friend here. But you have got to be honest with me. Now we have an eyewitness. Someone who saw two men and a woman fitting you, your friend's, and your brother's description breaking into Giles's office."

"Okay, look, Karen called us later, said that there was some stuff that she wanted from Tony's office, but the police weren't letting her in… like, a picture of the two of them in Paris, and some other stuff. Look, it was wrong to enter a crime scene, but she gave us the key!"

Andi nodded her head confirming what Sam was saying.

SPNSPN

Sam picked the lock on Giles's office and the three of them went inside ducking under the police tape. Sam shined his flashlight around and found the pool of blood. "Hey Anthony Giles' body was found right about here." He read the paper. "Throat slit so deep part of his spinal cord was visible."

Andi gagged some.

Dean whistled. "What do you think? Vengeful spirit? Underlining vengeful?"

"Yeah, maybe. I mean he did see that woman at the foot of his bed."

Dean picked up a sheet of paper that was laying on the desk. "Take a look at this."

Sam took the paper and saw 'danashulps' repeating over and over all over the page. "Dana Shulps. An name?"

Dean found another paper. "I dunno, but it's everywhere." He grinned. "Well, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

Andi moved her flashlight onto the table. "Sam."

Sam came over seeing where Andi was. He breathed onto the glass table. The same letters came up on the surface. "Wow. I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird."

"Maybe Giles knew her."

"Or maybe it's the name of our pale red-eyed mystery girl."Sam said in thought.

Andi rubbed her hands together.

"Well. Let's see what we can see."

Andi nodded her head. "Research time… hopefully we'll figure out something."

SPNSPN

The three of them got frustrated that they had found nothing on any of the papers or even the computer files in the office.

Sam stood at the desktop computer.

"There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere. There's not a D. Shulps. Or any other kind of friggin' Shulps." Dean said rubbing his face.

"Great."

"Oh that's just bloody brilliant." Andi said softly pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What have you got?" Dean asked hoping that Sam had found something.

"Nothing. No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years at least."

"So what now?" Dean questioned letting out a breath of frustration.

"Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files, you know?"

"By close you mean…"

"Thirty minutes, maybe?"

Dean glanced at his watch. "Awesome. So I guess I just get to, uh, hang out." He let out a breath. "Awesome." He muttered to himself.

Sam typed on the computer as Andi moved over to him to see if she could help him.

Dean sat down making clicking noises and mouth fart noises with his mouth.

Andi groaned. "Dean really?" She snapped at the other brother.

"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?"

"Great."

"Keep going, Sparky." Dean teased his younger brother.

Andi let out a breath.

SPNSPN

"Then Dean went back to Karen's place to check up on her. I mean, you know, she had been pretty upset earlier." Sam explained to Officer Ballard.

"So why didn't you two go with him."

"We just went back to the motel." Andi said leaning back in her chair.

"How did you know that we were there, by the way?"

"We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him. Let's quit fooling around. Now you were with your brother the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why separate now? Because your brother left you. To go murder Karen."

"He didn't kill anyone."

Ballard hit the table. "I heard the 9-1-1 call! Karen was terrified. She said someone was in the house."

SPNSPN

Officer Sheridan satin the observation room where he can watch Dean who was handcuffed to the table.

Officer Ballard went over to him. "You getting where with him?"

"No. Just a lot of wise-ass remarks. You?"

"Sam's story matches Dean's to the last detail as well as the girl's. If we don't get Sam or that girl to flip we have nothing but a lot of circumstantial evidence. "

"Hey. We've got Dean at the crime scene with blood on his hands. Juries have convicted for less."

"Yeah, but, I mean, where's the murder weapon? What's the motive? You talk about reasonable doubt."

"Diana." He touched her face. "Do you have reasonable doubt? We keep leaning on these guys, one of them will tumble. And don't forget about St. Louis. I'm telling you. This Dean guy is our guy."

"I know Tony Giles was a friend of yours."

"Yeah. He was, he was a good friend. "

"Look, and I know you want to clean this mess up quick. But come on, Tony knew a lot of criminal types, I mean, maybe we're just…"

"Criminal types? He was a defense lawyer, for god sakes, of course he knew criminal types."

"All right, let's get back at 'em."

"No, you know what? Let 'em stew in their juices for a bit. Come here. " He gives her a kiss.

SPNSPN

Andi slid a pad of paper and a pen to him.

Sam looked up. "Thanks." He said softly.

Andi nodded her head softly.

Sam began to write 'Dana Shulps' on the paper in block letters. His lips went down into a frown.

Andi had her own pen and paper working on the same thing that he was. Her lips were pursed together.

"Anagram maybe?" Sam questioned.

Andi looked up. "It could be… we'll figure it out Sam." Andi admitted softly.

A man came into the room carrying a note that Dean had. He handed it to Sam.

Andi moved closer to Sam to look at it.

"I hope that's meaningful. But I'd like to discuss your case now." The man said looking at the two of them.

"Sure thing, Matlock." Sam said gesturing to the chair.

Andi leaned back in her seat.

"You two really are brother's aren't you?"

Andi let out a scoff. "You can tell." She said looking at Mr. Kraus.

"Now. As you know, the DA might be interested in…"

There was a knock on the door and it swung open revealing Officer Ballard. "We need you. With the other one."

SPNSPN

Andi and Sam sat at a desk in their motel room going through the files.

Andi rubbed her face softly.

There was a knock on the door. Sam got up and opened it freezing when he saw Officer Ballard. He hesitated.

She shrugged and came into the motel room. She held up her arms showing Sam her wrists.

"These showed up after you saw it?" Sam questioned as he looked at her wrists.

Andi pursed her lips together as she got up.

"Yeah, I guess. " Officer Ballard said shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Alright. You're going to have to tell us exactly what you saw."

"You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you two."

Andi let out a laugh as she went to sit down.

"All right. Well, you know what? You can arrest me later, all right? After you live through this. But right now you've gotta talk to me. Okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay, great. Now, this spirit. What did it look like?"

"She was, um, really pale, and her throat was cut, and her eyes, they were like, this deep dark red? It appeared like she was trying to talk to me. But she couldn't. It was just... a lot of blood."

"You know what? Here. I've been researching every girl that's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street." He leads her over to a table, where he gathers up a stack of crime scene photos.

"How'd you get those? Those are from crime scenes, and booking photos."

"You have your job, we have mine. Here. I need you to look through these, tell me if you recognize anyone." Sam said looking at the officer.

Officer Ballard sat down and began to flip through the stack. She stopped when she hit the third photo which was a photo of a young woman that had gotten booked. "This is her. I'm sure of it. "

Andi came over and looked at the photo. "Claire Becker? Twenty eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago."

"But I don't even know her. I mean, why would she come after me?"

"Well, before her death, she was arrested twice. For dealing heroin. You ever work narcotics?" Sam said explaining everything to her.

"Yeah, Pete and I did. Before Homicide."

"You ever bust her?" Andi asked as she sat down across from Officer Ballard.

"Not that I remember."

"It says that she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. Police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we gotta check it out ourselves. See if we can find her body."

"What?"

"Well, we gotta salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest."

"Of course it is."

Andi looked at Sam. "You two go ahead alright?"

Sam looked at Andi. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'll meet you guys there okay? Just don't get yourself in trouble okay?"

Sam looked down at her with a soft smile on his lips.

Officer Ballard watched the two of them. She could tell that the two of them cared about one another.

Andi pushed him a little causing the taller man to laugh. "Go."

SPNSPN

Andi gripped the wheel lightly of Baby in her hands as she drove down the stretch of highway. Her lips pursed together as she scanned the area to see if the boys were alright. She knew that Dean would probably start yelling at her for getting the car. It had been a long night, but thankfully she had been able to talk her way into getting the car back.

She noticed Sam and Dean walking down the road and she honked the horn of the car slowly bringing it to the curb. She parked the car as soon as the boys stopped. She got out of the car.

"How on earth…" Dean began as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Andi let out a soft chuckle. "I got your precious baby back. Don't ask." Andi winked a little. "Just be happy that she's back in your possession."

"Not a scratch."

"Oh come on Dean… I know how to drive. I'm not reckless." Andi said defending herself.

Dean ran his hand lightly over the hood of baby.

Sam let out a soft chuckle. "That's why you wanted me to leave so you could get the car back."

Andi grinned a little bit. "Well what did you expect Sam." She teased with a wink. "I am just thankful that I was able to get her back without any trouble. But we really should hit the road. Perhaps we need to lay low too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 7. I hope that you guys liked this. Please review and let me know what you think. I am trying my best with these chapters. I kind of been busting my ass off with writing for this series of A Woman of Letters. I hope that you guys keep on reading. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. Please leave a review if you guys have any ideas of anything you guys would like to see in future chapters. Until next time.


	8. The Blues

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 8 of I'm No Good. Thank you to all of those who have been keeping up with this fic and reviewing. I hope that I'm not failing with this series too badly. We're seeing some nice little bantering between Andi and Sam which seems to be… I guess I want to say flirting… maybe. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter which is Episode 8 Crossroad Blues. Without further ado Chapter 8.

 **Chapter 8**

The Blues

The three hunters sat at the table at the latest motel that they had stopped at. Sam was on his laptop with a mugshot of his brother that was from the St. Louis police department.

Andi gnawed on some gum. She was trying to ease her smoking habit some because the last thing that they needed was someone catching her smoking in one of the motel rooms where they would have to pay extra if she smoked. Her hand tangled into her growing sandy brown hair. Her eyes closed in exhaustion.

"So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database." Sam said complaining a little bit that his older brother was now on the Fed's database which made it harder for them to get around.

Dean grinned looking at his brother. "Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something."

Andi let out a breath as she looked at the older Winchester.

"Dean, it's not funny. Makes the job harder, we've gotta be more careful now. "

"Well, what do they got on you? Or even that Andi?"

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet." Sam muttered looking at his brother.

"No accessory? Nothing?"

"Shut up."

"Dean not all officers are smart alright?" Andi said looking at him snapping her gum at him.

Dean laughed looking at the two of them. "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not!"

"I'm not either Winchester." Andi said as she got up stretching out.

"Uh-huh. All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?"

Andi rolled her eyes.

Sam shut his computer annoyed at his brother. He pulled out many pages research that he had. "Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed."

Andi winced at the thought of someone falling from the roof of a home. No matter how high it was it was either something that could kill you quickly or you would end up breaking so many bones before dying of agony.

"Hmm. Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?"

"Two days earlier."

"Did he actually say Black Dog?"

"Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive."

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual Black Dog?"

"Well, maybe."

"What's the lore on it?"

Andi let out a breath. "It's all pretty vague. Dean. There are spectral black dogs all over the world, but…. Some say they're animal spirits, other say death omens. Anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty."

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap out of your leg, look at that one, huh?" He said holding up a picture causing the two younger hunters to glare at him. His smile fell. "What? They could."

"Only you would think that Dean." Andi said as she snapped a bubble.

"Will you quit that." Dean snapped at Andi.

Andi rolled her eyes. "Would you rather have me smoking in the motel?" Andi questioned looking at the older brother.

Dean shook his head. "No."

"Then let me chew my gum. It's keeping me calm."

SPNSPN

Sam, Andi, and Dean were wearing suits interviewing a man in a posh very well lit room.

Andi fixed her skirt cursing at herself for wearing a skirt since she hated wearing skirts.

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?" Sam asked looking at the man.

"That's right. Now one more time, this is for...?"

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden. Architectural Digest." Dean said looking at the man.

The man laughed.

"This all funny to you?" Andi asked as she looked up with her brows furrowed.

"No, it... it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind... well, he gets another tribute."

"Right. Any idea why he'd do such a thing?" Sam asked hoping that this guy would have something for them to work on.

"I, I have no clue, I mean he lived a charmed life. "

"How so?"

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I... and it wasn't always that way, either. "

"No?" Dean questioned looking at the man.

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds. A complete dive." The man explained to them.

"Right. So what changed?"

The man scoffed. "You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing... he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh, and Mozart…" He trailed off.

"What?" Andi asked looking at the young man. She had an inkling of an idea of what they were dealing with and she honestly was scared.

"It's funny. True geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent? Why... why just throw it away?"

Andi pursed her lips together in thought. She knew that this was something that they needed to tread lightly. Deaths like these didn't happen every day at least they weren't heard about. They were just usually chalked up to suicide or animal attack.

SPNSPN

Sam and Andi waited in the car for Dean to come out.

Andi leaned her head back as she held a cigarette in her hand. She let out a tired breath. "Knowing Dean, he's probably trying to flirt his way for information." She said as she wiped her free hand on her jeans. "Why did we leave him to do this job…"

Sam looked up and turned his head looking at Andi. "Are you telling me that you would get the information?"

Andi looked at Sam tucking some hair behind her ear. "You boys always do that work… I haven't done that since I was hunting with your dad… he always had me flirting to get the information. And before you ask, yes I did flirt with the girls too."

Sam's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

Andi let out a soft chuckle. "I've flirted with girls before Sam." She winked as she flicked some of the ash off of her cigarette.

Sam's cheeks colored as he imagined Andi flirting with a girl. "You don't… uh…"

Andi let out a laugh her head falling back against the seat, the black of the necklace that Sam had gotten her slid up some. "Awe that is so sweet. You're trying to ask me if I like girls?"

Sam's cheeks went redder.

"I'm bi-sexual, Sam. But honestly I prefer guys over girls." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sam cleared his throat shyly.

Dean got into the car.

Sam's head snapped towards his brother's direction. "So?"

"Secretary's name is Carley. She's twenty-three, she, uh, kayaks, and they're real." Dean talked about the girl like she was something that he would go after later for a hookup.

Andi wrinkled her nose.

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs lately, did you?" Sam questioned crossing his arms as he looked at his older brother.

Dean held up a page. "Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all. And, uh," He pulled off a post-it note off of the page. "I don't know what this thing is."

Sam took the post it note and read it and laughed. He glared at his brother. "You mean Carly's MySpace address?"

"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?"

Sam laughed again.

Andi simply shook her head. She knew that Dean wasn't caught up on the internet world.

"Seriously, is that like some kind of porn site?"

Andi let out a breath. "You really got to get updated on Social Media."

"Huh?" Dean questioned turning around.

"It's social media. Place where friends can get in touch with one another. Could you drop me off at the motel and I'll see what information I can dig up?"

Dean nodded his head firmly knowing that Andi was good at researching as Sam was. "We'll come and get you later."

Andi waved her hand softly in understanding.

SPNSPN

Andi looked out the window as they pulled up to Lloyd's Bar. She slowly got out of the car with the brothers. She ran her hand through her hair as she walked with the boys.

Dean stopped noticing that something was off. There were some yellow flowers growing by the side of the road. "Hey."

Andi and Sam stopped turning to face the older brother.

"Yeah?" Sam questioned his brows furrowing.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"Think someone planted these?"

"Middle of all these weeds?"

"These are, uh, what do you call 'em. " Dean pursed his lips together thinking.

"Yarrow flowers?"

"Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren't they?"

"Yeah, actually. Summoning rituals." Sam said his brows furrowing together in thought.

"Heh. So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's."

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?"

"Let's find out." Dean walked out into the center of the crossroads and looked around measuring.

Andi stuck her hands in her pockets, she nibbled on her lower lip softly.

"This seem about the dead center to you?" Dean called to them. He began to dig a few inches into the hard soil and his shovel hit something solid. "Yahtzee." He dropped the shovel and dug with him hands and pulled out an old rusted box. He opened it.

Sam slowly took the jar out of the box. "I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone."

"That's serious spellwork. I mean, that's Deep South Hoodoo stuff." Dean said looking up at his brother.

"Used to summon a demon."

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good."

"They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic pitbulls." Andi said looking up at them. She crossed her arms as she slowly came over to them.

"Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough. "

Andi let out a breath. "Her time is most likely up…" She rubbed her arms softly hating the fact that there was no known way to stop souls from being collected by Hellhounds."

"So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?" Sam questioned looking at his brother and friend.

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music."

Andi and Sam looked at one another. They both shrugged. Andi wasn't one for the blues music.

"You don't know Robert Johnson's songs? Sam… Andi, there's, there's occult references all over his lyrics, I mean, Crossroad Blues? Me and the Devil Blues? Hellhound on My Trail?"

Sam frowned.

Dean rolled his eyes in frustration. "The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs."

"And now it's happening all over again." Sam said letting out a breath.

"Yeah."

"We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here."

"Great. So we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal."

Andi let out a breath closing her eyes as the brothers began to bicker back and forth.

"So what, we should just leave them to die?" Sam barked at his brothers.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?"

"Dean."

"Seriously Dean? You have to use that analogy?" Andi said looking at the older Winchester.

"Alright. Fine." Dean put his hands into his pockets. "Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive."

SPNSPN

The three hunters walked up the set of wide, wooden stairs up to the fourth floor of an apartment building.

"What's this guy's name again?" Sam questioned as he walked with his brother and friend.

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?" Dean said his brows furrowing.

"Yeah. So whatever kind of deal he made,"

"Wasn't for cash. Oh, who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis."

Andi and Sam let out a sigh looking at the older Winchester brother.

"Of course you would say that… you would probably enjoy that a bit too much Dean."

Dean held his hands up. "No, I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun."

They reached up to the landing and stopped at Apartment 4C. The floor was dusted with a fine black powder.

Andi's cell began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and let out a huff. "You boys handle this okay? I'll be right back."

"But Andi…"Sam said looking at her.

"You boys can fill me in okay?" Andi rushed across the floor and down the stairs. She waited until she was far enough away before she answered her phone. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

" _Still trying to pretend being a hunter." A posh male voice came over the phone._

"Certainly you didn't call me because of that." Andi said as she came down the stairs making sure that no one was hearing her conversation.

" _Oh still that little fireball, are you? Come on Andrea." The man said using her full first._

Andi shuddered as he said her full name. "I don't go by that name any more."

" _Oh come on Andrea. You're not a hunter. You're one of us."_

"No, I'm not. I'm not coming back." Andi growled into the phone.

" _You'll come back. You always do."_

"I won't this time." Andi quickly hung up her phone closing her eyes. She knew that she was going to have to get rid of this phone and get a new one and hope that no one would call her on it. The last thing that she needed was the boys questioning her.

SPNSPN

Andi, Dean, and Sam approached Evan's front door.

Sam knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened revealing the man that they had been looking for. "Yes?"

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked hoping that this was the right guy.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? Would have been about ten years ago."

The door slammed shut in their faces.

Andi let out a breath.

"Come on, we're not demons!"

Sam looked at his older brother. "Any other bright ideas?"

Dean stepped back and set himself before kicking down the door in one go.

They entered inside of Evan's home. They ended up going to the back room Evan locked himself in.

Dean prepared to kick down the door.

Sam quickly caught his brother's leg.

"What —"

Sam looked at Dean pointedly. Sam touched the handle and pushed the door open.

They slowly entered the room.

"Evan?" Andi called out softly.

Evan jumped out from behind one of the bookshelves. "Please! Don't hurt me."

Sam held out his hand trying to smooth any doubts Evan had over. "We're not going to hurt you alright? We're here to help you."

"We know all about the genius deal you made." Dean said looking at Evan crossing his arms.

"What? How?"

"Doesn't matter." Sam said looking at Evan. "All that matters is, we're trying to stop it."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, you don't, but you're kinda running low on options there, buddy boy."

Andi let out a soft breath.

Evan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and began to pace back and forth in the room. "Can you stop it?"

"Don't know. We'll try."

"I don't want to die."

"Of course you don't, not now." Dean said looking at Evan.

Andi smacked Dean's arm. "Dean… stop it." Andi grumbled at the older Winchester brother.

Dean rubbed the spot where Andi had hit him. "What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?"

"My wife."

Dean laughed. "Right. Gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for."

Andi looked at Dean with narrowed eyes.

"Dean, stop." Sam said looking at his brother.

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, tht… woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but… I don't know how to… I was desperate."

"Desperate?"

"Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her?" Dean said his brows furrowing together.

"She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving into hospice, they kept saying… a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."

"Did you ever think about her in all this?"

"I did this for her."

Dean advanced on him. "You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

Sam put his hand on Dean's chest and pull him back. "Okay, that's enough. You just sit tight alright? We're going to figure this out."

Andi grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Sam quickly followed them. "You all right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey, I got an idea." Dean said pulling out the goofer dust. "You throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"Summon— are you nuts?" Sam asked looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent."

"Yeah, but how much time?"

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine."

"No. No way."

"You're not allowed to say no, Sammy, not unless you've got a better idea. "

"Dean, you can forget it, all right? I'm not letting you summon that demon."

"Why not?"

Andi let out a breath. Of course they would go right back to arguing about the whole thing. She knew what it stemmed from. John, they missed John badly.

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not."

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned snapping at his younger brother.

Andi slowly walked into the other room knowing that the fighting wouldn't be calming down any time soon. She looked at Evan. "Don't worry." Andi said giving him a soft smile.

"You look so calm about this." Evan said looking at her with wide eyes.

"In this line of work you have to be."

SPNSPN

Sam sprinkled the dust in a line before the windows and then started making a circle around Evan who stood in the middle of the room.

"What is that stuff?" Evan asked curiously.

"Goofer dust." Sam told Evan firmly as he continued to pour the dust around Evan.

"You serious?"

"Yeah. 'Fraid so. Look. Believe me, don't believe me, whatever you want. Just whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?"

Evan nodded his head.

Andi tugged on Sam's sleeve.

Sam whirled around and looked at Andi. He saw her nibbling her on her bottom lip. "Andi?"

"I need to talk to you really quick."

Sam pursed his lips together nodding his head. He slowly went to a corner where Evan couldn't hear them speak. "What is it Andi? You look scared…"

"I don't think the goofer dust will help 100%."

Sam rubbed his mouth softly thinking. "You have an idea?"

Andi looked down. "There is something that I've been keeping hidden from you and Dean…"

"Andi…"

"Sam… promise me something…"

"Anything Andi."

"Don't think of me any differently… please?" She asked before looking up in his eyes.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "What is it?"

"I've been hiding the fact that I can do this…" She waved her hand a little and a purple light covered her one hand.

"You… you're a witch…"

"Not the bad kind. I've known for a while… I've never really used my magic…" Andi looked down. "Mom was born with it just like me… I just never…" She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I never really liked the idea of using the powers."

Sam's hand slid from her shoulder. "And you want to…"

Andi took a soft breath. "If I can help keep him safe a little bit longer… I'll do that Sam…."

Sam lightly touched her cheek.

Andi looked up at him.

"I'm glad you told me, Andi…"

Andi gave Sam a small weak smile.

"I should finish the circle…"

Andi nodded her head softly.

Sam went back over to the circle that he had started.

Evan looked around nervously hugging himself as he stood in the middle of the circle that Sam finished.

Sam shook out the last grains from the bag. "That's the last of it."

Andi took a soft breath looking at Sam. "Now we just wait. Hopefully Dean gets somewhere…"

SPNSPN

Evan whirled around at a noise only he heard.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

Andi pursed her lips together.

"You hear that?"

"No, where?"

Andi closed her eyes softly.

"Right outside the door."

The door began to rattle violently.

Sam quickly stepped inside of the circle. He grabbed Andi's arm pulling her inside of the circle being careful of not ruining the circle of goofer dust.

Andi looked at Sam with wide eyes. She was surprised that Sam had done that.

They stared at the the rattling door tensely.

"Just don't move, alright? Stay where you are." Sam told Evan softly.

The rattling got louder and more violent and then it stopped suddenly.

"Do you still hear it?" Andi asked looking over at Evan.

"No. Is it over?" Evan asked hopeful.

Andi looked over at Sam.

A rumbling sound came from the grating by the wall causing the three of them to whirl around to stare at it. It bursts outward kicking dust into the room.

"It's here!"

Andi swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No! Back inside of the circle!" Sam said pulling Evan back into it keeping him there.

Deep claw marks began to gouge into the floor in a path towards the circle. They stopped just before the edge of it.

The three slowly backed away as the wind started to eat away at their protective circle.

"Circle's broken. Come on!" Sam said grabbing Evan forcing him to move. He pulled him out of the room.

Andi quickly followed darting down the hall.

The three of them darted into the storeroom and slammed the door behind them.

Sam braced himself against the door. He let out a soft breath as he tried to keep the hellhound out.

"Sam move."

Sam moved out of the way.

"Meatus impeditus!" Andi yelled as stuff flew in front of the door.

Sam looked at Andi with a wide look. He never thought that he would see Andi do this.

The door continued to rattle.

Andi looked at the door a nervous look went across her face.

The violent pounding stopped and it went quiet.

The three of them looked around panting softly.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road as Sam sat next to Dean brooding. Andi sat in the backseat looking out the window.

"Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying."

"Come on." Dean said looking at his brother. "That really what you think?"

Sam looked down.

"How could he do it?"

"He did it for you."

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him… wherever he is right now. I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that… yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy. You know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this." Dean ranted in agitation.

"How many people do you think dad saved? Total?"

"That's not the point, Sam."

Andi took a soft breath as she looked at the two broken brothers. She knew that John had done a big no no with making a deal to save Dean, but Andi knew that Sam and Dean were his legacies.

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. But we're still here, man. So we gotta keep going, for him." Sam looked at his brother. "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't... I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean stared straight ahead and then glanced out the window. He reached forward and turned the radio on full blast and didn't say a word.

Sam flinched at the sound coming from the radio and he knew right away that Dean didn't really know what he was doing.

Andi looked at Sam with her brows furrowed in confusion. She knew that Sam was confused of how Dean was acting and honestly she didn't blame him. Dean was on a crash course and she knew it.

XXXXXXXXX  
This is the end of chapter 8. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Please leave a review. Please let me know what you think of Andi and please let me know who you guys think she should be with… or pretty much tell me to follow my heart on who she should be with? What did you think of one of the secrets she was hiding from the boys? Until next time guys.


	9. History Repeats

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 9 of I'm No Good. I just want to say thank you to those who kept up with this series and keep liking and faving this story and reviewing it. It really does mean a lot. Reviews keep my muse going. Also this update is for today since we now know that Season 15 will be the last season of this glorious show, I hope that I'll be able to do this some justice with these last 14 seasons since I'm writing season 2 at this moment. So without further ado Chapter 9.

 **Chapter 9**

History Repeats

Dean drove down the road gripping the wheel while Sam navigated with the GPS device that Andi had set up.

"Continue on O-R Two-Two-Four West." The GPS said in an automated tone.

"There are only two towns in the US named Rivergrove." Sam told them softly, knowing that Dean and Andi were getting most likely agitated with the whole thing.

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean questioned Sam looking over at his little brother.

"There was a picture. Crater Lake." Sam explained to his brother.

"Okay, what else?"

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair."

"And I ventilated him?"

"Yeah. You thought there was something inside him."

"What, a demon? Was he possessed?"

"I don't know."

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow . . . so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?"

"No. Nothing, you just plugged him, that's it." Sam said softly worried that this would come true. His visions were making him go insane. He hated the fact that he wasn't able to help people.

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason." Dean said thinking of what Sam had told him.

"I sure hope so."

"What does that mean?" Dean looked over at Sam. "I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man."

Sam raised his brow.

"I wouldn't." Dean said defending himself.

"I never said you would!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Boys." Andi said snapping from the back seat. "Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So let's find him, and see what's what." Andi let out a huff as she looked at the two brothers, her arms were crossed under her bust as she looked at the two of them.

"Fine." Dean said looking back.

"Fine." Sam repeated what Sam said.

"Bloody hell am I surrounded by two three year olds?" She let out a breath and reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. She grabbed her zippo and pulled a cigarette out of the carton. She brought the cigarette up to her mouth and lit it. She looked out the window with agitation clear on her face. She hated it when the boys acted like children because she knew that they shouldn't have been acting like spoilt children.

SPNSPN

They pulled into town past a large billboard advertising Crater Lake. They pulled up in front of a wooden shop. They got out of the car and approached a man who was on the porch cleaning his rifle.

"Morning." Dean said as they got closer.

"Good morning. Can I help you three?"

"Yeah." Dean pulled out his bade. "Uh, Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard. U.S. Marshals our intern Abigail Gibbs."

"What's this about?" The man asked looking at the three of them.

"We're looking for someone." Dean explained to the man.

"A young man, early twenties. He'd have a, a thin scar right below his hairline." Sam explained remembering everything from the vision that he had of the young man.

"What'd he do?"

"Well, nothing. We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man could help us." Sam said hoping that he sounded legit.

"Yeah, he's not in any kind of trouble or anything; well, not yet." Dean eyes went down to Mark's arm in a quick glance which showed a distinctive tattoo that he knew well. "I think maybe you know who he is . . . Master Sergeant." He smiled looking up at Mark. "My dad was in the Corps, he was a Corporal."

"What company?" Mark questioned looking at Dean.

"Echo-2-1." Dean replied with his father's branch. It was something that the boys could be proud of and Dean knew it.

"So can you help us?" Andi asked hopeful as she looked at Mark.

Mark began to hesitate, but knew that he needed to say. "Duane Tanner's got a scar like that. But I know him. Good kid, keeps his nose clean."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. Um. You know where he lives?" Dean questioned looking at Mark.

"With his family, up Aspen Way."

"Thank you."

The three of them walked back to the Impala.

Mark frowned as he watched them go.

Sam bumped into a telephone pole as he walked. He looked up glancing at it which caused him to stop. A single word was carved into the wood. CROATOAN. Sam pointed at the pole. "Hey."

"Croatoan?" Dean said looking at his brother with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah."

Dean looked at Sam blankly.

"Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?" Sam questioned Dean wondering how he ever really made it through school.

Andi let out a soft breath.

"Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, How bills becomes laws . . ." Dean said naming off a few things that he remembered from history classes.

"That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock." Sam said letting out a soft breath.

"Whatever."

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s." Andi said as she ran her fingers lightly over the word.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan." Dean said snapping his fingers remembering finally.

"Yeah. And I mean, there were theories — Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight." Sam said thinking as he looked at the word on the pole.

"You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean . . ." Dean trailed off with what he was saying as he looked at his brother.

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?" Sam questioned looking at Andi and Dean with a worried look on his face.

"Well, I mean, like I said, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so . . ."

"We should get help. Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dean said as he pulled out his phone, and then he frowned. "I don't have a signal."

Andi pulled out her phone and looked at her phone.

Sam did the same and shook his head. "I don't either."

"Same." Andi said softly.

The three of them walked to a payphone.

Dean picked up the receiver and the was an out of service beep. He clicked it several times. "Line's dead." He hung up the phone looking at the two of them. "I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step."

Andi looked around running her hand through her hair. "And send everyone into a world class state of panic." Eva took a soft breath, knowing that what they were dealing with was not a good sign.

SPNSPN

The three hunters approached the front door of the cabin that the Tanner's lived in.

Sam knocked on the door.

A teenaged boy with dark spiked up hair answered the door. "Yeah?"

Dean flashed the badge. "We're looking for Duane Tanner. He lives here right?"

"Yeah, he's my brother." The teen replied looking at the three of them with a questioning gaze.

"Can we talk to him?"

"Oh, he's not here right now."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake."

"Your parents home?" Sam asked hoping that they would be able to get somewhere.

Andi stuck her hands in her pockets as she looked at the teenager. Her lips pursed together into a thin line.

"Yeah, they're inside."

"Jake? Who is it?" Mr. Tanner called from inside.

"Hi, U.S. Marshals, sir, we're looking for your son Duane." Dean said as soon as Mr. Tanner came into view.

"Wh-why? He's not in trouble, is he?"

"No, no, no, no. We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all." Dean said trying to calm Duane's father.

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam asked hoping that Mr. Tanner would have a good answer for them on how long they would be waiting.

"I'm not sure." Mr. Tanner said trying to think.

"Well, maybe your wife knows."

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now."

""Your son said she was." Dean said looking at the two men at the door.

"Did I?" Jake questioned.

"She's getting groceries. So, when Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?" Mr. Tanner questioned them.

"Oh no, we'll just check in with you later."

They turned and walked down the steps.

"That was kind of creepy, right? A little too Stepford?" Dean asked looking at the two younger hunters.

"Big time."

Andi nodded her head in agreement. "You guys go and check it out okay? I'll keep look out?"

Sam nodded his head softly. "Okay."

SPNSPN

Sam slowly helped Beverly out of the back seat of the Impala and led her towards the door of the local clinic.

Andi quickly followed the younger brother while Dean went to go and look in the trunk.

"Hello? Hello? We need a doctor here!" Sam yelled as he looked around the empty, quiet and dim clinic.

Andi pursed her lips together. There was something truly wrong with this whole thing. This day was just getting weirder and weirder and it was actually beginning to scare her in ways that she never thought that she would be scared.

A young woman rushed out concerned. "Mrs. Tanner, what happened?"

"She's been attacked."

"Doctor Lee?"

Doctor Lee rushed out."Bring her in."

"Okay."

Pam led Sam and Andi in who held up Beverly into a back room.

Doctor Lee followed them into the room.

SPNSPN

Andi, Sam, and Dean stood together listening to Beverly talking to Dr. Lee who was treating Beverly's wound.

"Wait, you said Jake helped him? Your son Jake?" Dr. Lee questioned looking up at Beverly.

Beverly nodded her head. "They beat me. Tied me up."

"I don't believe it." Pam said looking at Beverly in shock.

"Pam. Beverly . . . do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?" Dr. Lee questioned as she looked at Beverly.

"No, of course not. I don't know why. One minute they were my husband and my son. And the next, they had the devil in them."

The three hunters looked at one another.

"We gotta talk." Dean said looking at the two younger hunters.

The three of them left the lab.

Andi crossed her arms.

"Those guys were whacked out of their gourds." Dean hissed to his brother and friend.

"What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possession?" Sam questioned putting his hands into his pockets.

"If it is a possession there could be more. I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a friggin' Shriner convention." Dean said letting out a soft huff.

"Great." Andi said with a soft huff as she looked back into the lab. She stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Of course, that's one way to wipe out a town, you take it from the inside." Dean said thinking.

"I don't know, man. We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Mr. Tanner, or any of the other usual signs." Sam admitted softly as he looked at his brother.

"Well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster. And you know if you woulda taken out the other one there'd be one less to worry about."

"I'm sorry, all right? I hesitated, Dean, it was a kid!"

"No, it was an "it". Not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam. Andi would have done it."

"Don't bring me into this Dean." Andi snapped as she looked at the older brother.

Dr. Lee stalked out of her lab and came towards them.

"How's the patient?" Sam asked softly.

"Terrible! What the hell happened out there?" She questioned, her tone angry.

"We don't know." Dean said as he told the truth.

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next door neighbor."

"We didn't have a choice."

"Maybe so, but we need the county Sheriff. I need the coroner . . ."

"Phones are down." Sam said looking at Dr. Lee.

"I know, I tried. Tell me you have a police radio in the car?"

"Yeah we do. But it crapped out just like everything else." Sam said as he shifted some.

"I don't understand what is happening."

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked as he looked at Dr. Lee.

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder."

"All right, I'm gonna go down there, see if I can find some help." He clapped Sam and Andi's shoulders. "My partner and our intern will stick around, keep you guys safe."

"Safe from what?"

"We'll get back to you on that." Dean said as he left the clinic.

SPNSPN

Sam leaned against the counter staring at the body of Mr. Tanner. He looked over seeing Andi sitting there flicking her zippo open and closed. He let out a soft breath and began to pace. This whole thing was a mess and he knew that it wasn't a good sign with what was going on.

"Huh." Dr. Lee said as she continued to look at a sample.

"What?" Sam questioned as he looked over.

Andi looked up. She wondered what Dr. Lee had found.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high. His body was fighting off a viral infection." Dr. Lee said as she continue to look at the sample that was fascinating her.

"Really? What kind of virus?"

"Can't say for sure."

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?" Andi asked as she slowly stood up moving towards them.

"None that I've ever heard of. I mean, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood."

"Did what?" Sam asked tilting his head to the side.

"There's this . . . weird residue. If I didn't know better I'd say it was sulfur."

"Sulfur."

Andi looked at him with a worried look on her face.

Sam pursed his lips together. He knew that this was bad. It was something that they were going to have to nip in the bud and fast.

SPNSPN

Sam stood staring intently at Beverly who was still huddled on the stool in the lab. His arms were crossed and his lips pursed together into a thin line.

Andi stood next to him gripping the necklace that Sam had given to her.

"I don't understand. Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?" Beverly asked her voice cracking.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Now, during the attack, do you remember . . . did you have any direct contact with their blood?" Dr. Lee asked softly as she looked at Beverly with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

"Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample."

Beverly nodded her head and gently laid her hand on Dr. Lee's. Suddenly like a flick of a switch she grabbed Dr. Lee's wrist and yelled in rage, lashing out with her other hand.

Sam quickly spurred into action to attack her and she tossed him against a glass cabinet, which shattered.

Andi quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and quickly moved as Beverly advanced on Sam with a scalpel in her hand. Andi slammed the fire extinguisher against Beverly's head knocking her out. Andi let out a breath as she blew her bangs up looking at Sam.

SPNSPN

Pam huddled against the far wall in fear as Dr. Lee looked through the microscope. "What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?"

"You've got to stay calm. All we can do is wait. The Marshal's bringing help." Dr. Lee said looking over at Pam.

Andi looked at Sam and tugged on his arm.

Sam looked over at Andi. "Andi… what is it?"

"Your brother should've been back by now." She said softly trying to keep her voice as low as she could so neither Pam or Dr. Lee could hear her.

Sam pursed his lips together and saw Pam leaving the lab. Sam quickly moved after her.

Andi took a soft breath knowing that Pam needed someone to calm her due to the fact that there was too much going on. Andi followed behind Sam.

"Alright, wait, wait. Please. Look, I know you're upset, alright? But it's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming." Sam said as he tried to get Pam to stay.

Andi looked up when she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala.

"There they are." Sam said with relief.

"Sammy? Andi? Open up!" Dean called out from outside.

Sam opened the door for his brother and Mark, who both carried guns. "Did you guys, uh, get to a phone?"

"Roadblock." Dean looked over to Mark. "I'm gonna have a word. Doc's inside."

"What's going on out there, Dean?"

"Man, I don't know, I feel like Chuck Heston in the Omega Man, I mean, Sarge is the only sane person I could find. What are we dealing with, do you know?"

"Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus."

"Okay, great. What do you think?"

"I think she's right."

"Really?" Dean questioned as he rubbed his mouth.

"Yeah. And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact. Oh, but it gets better. The uh, the virus? Leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

"A demonic virus?"

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I've been having visions."

"It's like a Biblical plague."

"Of course you would say that." Andi said as she looked up at Dean.

"Yeah. You don't know how right you are, Dean. I've been poring through Dad's journal, found something about the Roanoke colony."

"And?"

Andi looked at the younger Winchester with her lips pursed together.

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Resheph. A demon of plague and pestilence."

Andi thought for a minute remembering a few times that he talked about his journal and what he had written. It made sense to her.

"Well, that, that's terrific. Why here, why now?" Dean questioned as he looked at Sam.

"I have no idea. But Dean, who knows how far this thing can spread? We gotta get out of here, we gotta warn people."

"They've got one! In here!" Mark yelled from the other room.

Andi let out a soft groan knowing that Mark had found the rabid that they had locked up.

Dean entered the next room. "What do you mean?"

"The wife. She's infected." Sam said as he walked with his brother.

Andi nodded her head in agreement.

"We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get."

Dean didn't hesitate before he pulled out his gun and headed to the lab.

Andi looked at Sam. "Well, seems like he's not going to take a chance on this."

"You think… and Andi… for what you did back there…"

"Sam stop… she was trying to infect you… I did what I thought was right."

SPNSPN

Pam looked at Dean with wide eyes. "You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?"

Sam looked at Dr. Lee. "Doctor, could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this?"

"Can you cure it?" Dean barked as he looked at Dr. Lee.

"For God's sake, I don't even know what 'it' is!" Dr. Lee shouted as she looked at Dean with a frustrated look on her face.

"I told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through." Mark said looking at them.

"Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her like an animal!"

"Sam. Andi."

They go to the door of the utility room where Andi and Sam had stashed Beverly in.

Dean and Mark held their guns ready and Andi pulled her gun out of the waistband of her jeans.

Sam carefully opened the door.

Dean and Mark took up offensive positions. They looked inside and saw Beverly on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. She jumped at their approach.

"Mark, what are you doing? Mark, it's, it's them! They locked me in here, they, they tried to kill me! They're infected, not me! Please, Mark! You've known me all your life! Please!" Beverly pleaded with Mark.

"You sure she's one of 'em?" Dean asked looking over at Sam and Andi.

Sam nodded his head head as his face twisted in distress. Andi carefully put her hand on his arm.

Mark pulled back near tears.

Dean stepped forwards and shot her twice killing her.

SPNSPN

The shades had been drawn and Mark peered through them cautiously. He noticed a few people had gathered outside.

Sam pulled out his hunting knife while Dean loaded his gun and Andi checked her gun over to make sure that it was loaded.

Pam screamed as she dropped a vial of blood. "Oh god! Is there any on me? Am I okay?"

Andi turned her head looking over at Pam.

"You're clean, you're okay." Dr. Lee said trying to sooth her.

"Why are we staying here? Please, let's just go!" Pam pleaded as she looked at Dean.

"No, we can't, because those things are everywhere." Dean said looking over at Pam.

Pam sunk down to the floor. "Oh god…"

"Hey, shh, shh."

Sam looked over at Dean and came over to them. "She's right about one thing. We can't stay here. We've gotta get out of here, get to the Roadhouse? Somewhere. Let people know what's coming." Sam said softly to Andi and Dean.

"Yeah, good point. Night of the Living Dead didn't exactly end pretty."

"Well, I'm not sure we've got a choice. Lots of folks up here are good with rifles — even with all your hardware we're, we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives . . ."

Sam glanced up at the shelf of medical supplies and an idea comes to his head. "We could make some."

Andi looked over at the medical supplies. A smile came to her lips. "It'll be like school all over again."

Sam went over to the shelf and took down a bottle of Potassium Chloride.

A loud pound on the door was heard and Sam rushed past Andi handing her the Potassium Chloride on his way out.

Andi let out a breath as she began to get the supplies ready to go. Andi looked over as Dr. Lee came into the room with the others.

"You're bleeding." Dr. Lee said looking at Duane's leg.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean questioned as he looked at Duane.

"I was running, I must have tripped."

"Tie him up, there's rope in there."

"Wait . . ."

Dean pulled his gun on Duane. "Sit down!"

"Couldn't ask politer?" Andi questioned from where she stood checking out the items that she had grabbed.

"I'm sorry, Duane, he's right. We've gotta be careful." Mark said looking at Duane with a sad look on his face.

"Careful? About what?"

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean questioned as he looked at Duane.

Andi pursed her lips together as she listened.

"No, what the hell? No!"

"Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?" Sam asked as he looked at Dr. Lee.

"I've studied Beverly's bloodwork backwards and forwards."

"My mom!"

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so . . . no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns."

"Dean, I gotta talk to you. Now."

Dean glance at Mark and Mark nodded his head. Dean followed his brother out of the room.

"Sit in that chair." Mark said looking at Duane.

Andi took a soft breath. She knew that Sam was having a hard time with this. She didn't blame him for wanting to talk to Dean alone. After all sometimes that was who he needed to talk to. Not her and she was fine with it for the most part.

SPNSPN

Andi looked up seeing Dean coming into the lab without Sam. "Dean what did you…"

"No, you're not gonna . . . No, no, I swear it's not in me!" Duane yelled struggling in his binds.

"Oh God. We're all gonna die." Pam squeaked out.

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Mark said hoping that he was right on it.

"No, he's not him, not anymore."

"Stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!"

"I . . . I can't tell." Dr. Lee said knowing that this wasn't good.

Duane started sobbing. "Please, don't. Don't, please. I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me, I swear, I, I swear it's not in me. No, don't."

"I got no choice." Dean said as he pointed the gun at Duane, his finger hovering over the trigger. Dean trembled, hesitating and lowered the gun with a grimace. "Damn it!"

Duane panted in relief as Dean left the room.

Andi groaned and followed him out of the room. "Dean!" She yelled as she followed him.

"What?!" He snapped at her.

Andi smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't you dare bloody talk to me like that." She snapped narrowing her eyes at him. "You didn't kill him and that is a good sign… we're safe for now… you don't have to do rash choices."

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Andi were busy preparing the explosives that they were going to use with rags and glass bottles.

Andi remained silent as she worked.

Dr. Lee came into the room with her hands in her pockets looking at the three hunters. "It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right."

The three hunters looked at one another.

Sam then nodded his head as his older brother lowered his head. "Sure. Yeah." He looked at his brother while she left the room. "You know I'm gonna ask you why."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said letting out a soft breath as he worked.

"So why? Why didn't you do it?"

"We need more alcohol." Dean said looking at his brother.

Sam got up and left the room.

Andi looked at Dean with a sour look on her face. "You just couldn't tell him could you?"

"Not now Andi." Dean snapped as he looked at her.

"You were having second thoughts Dean. All hunters have that… You know that." Andi let out a soft breath. "He has a right to know why you didn't pull the trigger. You thought that Duane was safe from this…" Andi's head shot up when she heard the commotion. She quickly armed herself and quickly followed Dean and Mark.

Dean kicked the door open.

Andi slid past Dean and shot Pam in the back three times. Pam fell to the floor.

Sam reached out for Dean's hand and Dean went to take it when he was pulled back by Mark.

"She bled on him. He's got the virus." Mark told Dean.

Andi scoffed and quickly went over to Sam. "You touch me and we'll have a problem." Andi said as she looked at Mark.

Sam pulled is hand back realizing that it was true.

Dean grabbed Andi pulling her back. He looked at shock at his brother. He never thought that he would hear that. Andi struggled in his hold.

Sam felt his heart breaking as he saw the tears in Andi's eyes.

SPNSPN

Sam sat on the stool a bandage was pressed to his chest. His eyes were glued down to the ground. He was almost near tears.

Dean paced angrily.

Andi was near one of the other stools with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Doc, check his wound again, would you?" He looked at Dr. Lee. "Doctor!"

"What's she need to examine him for? You saw what happened." Mark snapped as he looked at Dean.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Dr. Lee asked looking at Sam.

"Come on, of course it did!"

"We don't know that for sure." Dean said trying to defend his brother's life. He wasn't about to have his brother killed. He completed the hunter unit that the three of them had… and without him… well, it wasn't the same.

"We can't take a chance." Duane said looking at Dean.

"You know what we have to do." Mark said looking at the two hunters.

"Nobody is shooting my brother." Dean snapped looking at the two of them. He saw out of the corner of his eyes of how quiet Andi was. He took quick notice that she was hardly moving.

"He isn't gonna be your brother much longer. You said it yourself."

"Nobody is shooting anyone!"

"You were gonna shoot me!"

"You don't shut your pie-hole, I still might!"

"Dean, they're right. I'm infected; just give me the gun and I'll do it myself." Sam said looking up at his brother.

"Forget it."

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things." Sam said his voice cracking as he looked at the two of them.

"Sam, we've still got some time,"

Andi looked at Sam as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Time for what? Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this." Mark pulled out her hand gun.

Andi quickly pulled out her hand gun pointing it at Mark.

"I'm gonna say this one time — you make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?!" Dean yelled as he looked at Mark. "If I don't she will." Dean said noticing that Andi had her gun was steady on Mark.

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Mark yelled looking at Dean.

Dean tossed Mark his keys. "Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You two go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now."

"What about you?" Mark questioned as he held onto the keys that Dean had tossed him.

"Dean, no. No. Go with them. This is your only chance!" Sam said looking at his brother. "You too Andi."

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy."

Andi looked at Sam. "Same here… I left when I was 12… I'm not doing it now… you aren't forcing me like mom forced me years ago." She said softly as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"No, he's right. Come with us." Mark looked over and saw the looks on Dean and Andi's faces. "Okay, it's your funeral." Mark left with Duane and Dr. Lee.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for everything, Marshals." Dr. Lee said softly as she went to head out the door.

"Oh, actually we're not really Marshals." Dean admitted telling them the truth.

"Um. Oh." Dr. Lee left the room.

Dean shut the door after she left. He turned to face his brother, who had began to cry. "Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something…" Dean muttered softly.

Andi let out a soft laugh that was choked up with a sob.

"Dean, Andi, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here."

"No way." Dean said shaking his head.

"I'm not leaving Sam."

"Give me my gun, and leave." Sam pleaded with the two of them.

"For the last time, Sam. No." Dean said firmly.

Sam slammed the table. "This is the dumbest thing you've ever done. You too Andi."

Andi rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Remember that waitress in Tampa?" Dean shuddered thinking back to Tampa.

"Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you. Same for you Andi."

"No."

"No, you can keep going."

"Who says I want to? Who says she wants to?" Dean said pointing at the woman who was barely holding herself together.

"What?"

Dean crossed to the other wall and pulled out his hand gun of the waistband of his pants and set it down onto the file cabinet. "I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life . . . this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it."

"So what, so you're just going to give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has —" Sam said as he looked at Dean.

"You're wrong. It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but . . ."

"What is it about?"

Andi turned her head when she heard a noise outside. There was a knock on the door.

Dean picked up both of the handguns and crossed the room to the door. He opened it revealing Dr. Lee.

"You'd better come see this."

Andi blinked a few times.

SPNSPN

All six of the survivors stood outside of the clinic and everything in sight was deathly silent.

"There's no one. Not anywhere. They've all just . . . vanished."

Andi looked around with a nervous look on her face. This was something very weird, and it matched the missing people from Roanoke years ago.

SPNSPN

Dr. Lee looked through the microscope as Sam sat on the exam table. "Well it's been five hours and your blood's still clean. I don't understand it, but I think you dodged a bullet."

"But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?" Sam questioned looking at Dr. Lee.

"I don't know. But you're just not. I mean, you compare it with the Tanner samples . . ." She looked at the other samples. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing."

"That's definitely odd that's for sure.

SPNSPN

Mark and Duane loaded up a truck.

Dr. Lee stood at the door way of the clinic.

"Hey, the Sarge and I are getting the hell out of here, heading south. You should come." Duane said looking at Dr. Lee.

"I'd better get over to Sidewinder, get the authorities up here. If they'll believe me. Take care." Dr. Lee said softly.

Mark waved to Dr. Lee and then to the three hunters who were leaning against the Impala.

"What about him?" Dean questioned looking at Dr. Lee.

"He's going to be fine. No signs of infection." Dr. Lee headed back inside as Mark and Duane left.

Dean turned to Sam.

Andi took a soft breath.

"Hey man, don't look at me. I got no clue." Sam said shaking his head.

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here, why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they just friggin' melted." Dean said rubbing his face.

Andi nodded her head. "I'm agreeing with you on this one, Dean."

"Why was I immune?" Sam questioned as he began to think.

"Yeah. You know what? That's a good question. You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away?"

The three of them got into the car and were well on their way out of town.

SPNSPN

The Impala was parked by the side of the road near a river. The three young hunters leaned against a fence, drinking beers.

"So. Last night. You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?" Sam questioned as he looked at his brother.

Andi looked over at Dean. She had to admit that it was odd that Dean was hiding something from them.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad." Sam said softly.

"Forget it."

"No, I can't. No way." Sam said shaking his head.

Andi bit her lower lip

"Come on man, I thought we were both going to die, you can't hold that over me."

"No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do."

"I don't know, man. I just think maybe we ought to . . . go to the Grand Canyon."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. Or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsey Lohan."

Andi let out a soft scoff.

"You're not making any sense." Sam said looking at his brother.

"I just think we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all this?"

Dean shook his head turning away from them.

"No, no, no, no, Dean. You're my brother, all right? So whatever weight you're carrying, let me help a little bit."

"I can't. I promised."

"Dean…" Andi said softly in shock.

"Who?"

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean looked down. "Right before Dad died, he told me something." He took a breath and looked at Sam. "He told me something about you."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam questioned as he looked at his brother.

Andi looked at Dean with a worried look on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 9 of I'm No Good. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of it. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm only posting this at the end of these chapters because I'm revamping the series. I will have it up for about a few days and take it down. I'll be posting new chapters more detailed and hopefully you guys will still want to read it.


End file.
